Un passé douloureux
by sugarhighsquirrel69
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE Un nouveau tournoi à Moscou commence. Les sentiments de Ray et de Kai l'un pour l'autre dépassent l'amitié... Mais le sombre passé de Kai le ratrappe et gare au souvenirs douloureux,à la mort et à la torture!
1. Souvenirs

Kai etait au bord des larmes. Les 4 autres ne cessaient de converser sur ce sujet qu'il evitait depuis si longtemps, lui posant sans cesse des questions plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur lui, disaient-ils. Kai ne pouvait pas se sauver de ce questionnaire, les Bladebreakers etant si decides a en apprendre sur lui. Bien sur, ils ne ne doutaient pas du tout des horreurs que Kai aurait du repondre. Tout allait si bien pendant une quinzaine de minutes...ils ne faisaient que se raconter leurs passes si...parfaits. Chaque anecdote remplissait Kai de melancolie et de mauvais souvenirs, mais au moins, ils ne le forcaient pas a parler...  
  
-Alors Kai, repond au moins a une de nos questions! demanda Tyson, determine. T'as un frere ou une soeur?  
  
Kai ferma les yeux, donnant l'impression aux Bladebreakers qu'il etait exaspere. Pourtant, il ne les fermaient que pour empecher ses larmes durement retenues depuis 15 minutes de se mettre a couler. Cette seule question lui rappelait un horrible souvenir qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis si longtemps ... Il fallait qu'il s'en aille de ces idiots! Mais ils se douteraient de trop de choses...  
  
- Oh allez, franchement Kai! D'habitude tu nous repond au moins. Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on te connaisse mieux! explosa Tyson. On dirait que tes reponses sont trop difficiles a dire! Fais pas l'idiot, ya rien de mal a nous dire au moins qui sont tes parents! Espece de solitaire...  
  
-Tyson, laisse-le! coupa Rei. C'etait le seul a avoir deviner que si Kai ne parlait pas, c'etait pour une bonne raison. Kai s'etait ouvert depuis l'abbey et aurait repondu a des questions aussi simples... Il n'etait pas a ce point solitaire.  
  
-Il est casse-pieds!!! Kai, tes plate! s'exclama Tyson  
  
-Tyson ferme-la! S'il veut pas parler c'est pas de tes affaires! Arrete un peu a la fin! s'emporta Rei, se rappelant que Kai avait fait la meme chose pour lui lors de leur premiere rencontre avec les WT dans les rues.   
  
Kai etait maintenant vraiment au bord des larmes. Pas a cause de Tyson, mais de tous les souvenirs si penibles et meme de sa situation presente qui se bousculait, revenant a la charge avec le meme effets de poignards... Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il se retourna vivement et s'en fut d'un pas rapide dans le dedale des rues, juste a temps pour que les Bladebreakers n'apercoivent pas les larmes qui s'etaient mises a ruisseler sur ses joues des qu'il leur avait tourner le dos.  
  
-Kai reviens!!! s'exclama Max  
  
-Kai attend nous! stp! s'ecria Kenny.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a meme pas place un mot depuis 15 minutes?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il es parti comme ca?! Oh il m'ENERVE! s'emporta Tyson  
  
-Vous 3, laissez-le en paix! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il avait peut-etre ses raisons pour ne pas repondre? Et toi Tyson, tu dois toujours faire ton theatre. Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'on ne le pas blesse avec nos questions? dit Ray   
  
-Ray je ne comprend pas! De quoi Kai aurait-il pu etre blesse? S.t.p., tu as surement raison pour Tyson, mais pour Kai...questionna Kenny  
  
-Laissez faire dit Ray en soupirant  
  
-Mais...commenca Max, si tu te doute de quel...  
  
-Ecoutez, je n'ai rien dit d'accord. dit Ray, exaspere. Il devinait a present plusieurs choses et navait pas envie de discuter avec les Bladebreakers  
  
-Je vais a la recherche de Kai, mais vous 3, restez ici. On se rejoint a l'hotel dans 1 heure, dit Ray, distrait  
  
-Attend, on va venir avec toi, dit Tyson.  
  
-Non, je crois sincerement que je devrais y aller seul, dit Ray en partant. Si ses soupcons etaient veridiques, il ne voulait pas que Tyson et les autres disent a Kai des choses qui pourraient aggraver la situation. De plus, il voulait lui parler de quelque chose... Avant meme que les Bladebreakers aient pu insister davantage, Ray etait deja dans le dedale de rues, a la recherche de Kai. 


	2. Subtile déclaration

YEAH!!!!!  
  
Enfin!!! Désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps (tant-temps, wow ca rime) . En tk, voici enfin le deuxieme chapitre. C'est une fic sérieuse!!! Pas comme toutes mes autres!!! Alors dans ce chapitre, on embarque un peu dans le yaoi KaiXRay. Mais rien de pervers, juste du shounen-ai. Bon, je parle trop moi. Bonne lecture!!!  
  
---------------------  
  
Ray marchait dans les sombres ruelles, avancant d'un pas incertain. Il était à l'affut de tout bruit pouvant réveler la présence du capitaine et son regard balayait les amas de poubelles et de vieux meubles.  
  
POV RAY  
  
Quel désastre ces ruelles, on se croirait dans le quartier le plus pauvre du Japon! Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il est passé par la... Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Ah quels idiots, ces Bladebreakers! Ils ne se rendent même pas compte du tort qu'ils ont causé à Kai. Ils lui ont peut-etre rappelé des souvenirs douloureux. Mais comment je le saurais? Il ne s'est jamais confié à personne, même pas à moi...  
  
FIN POV RAY  
  
Avec surprise, Ray se rendit compte qu'il avait eu un léger pincement au coeur en pensant ces mots. Il éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie envers son capitaine, aussi froid et distant soit-il. Mais ses sentiments allaient-ils plus loin?  
  
Secouant violamment la tete, Ray s'arracha a ces pensées insensées, concentrant son énergie pour retouver Kai. Alors qu'il tournait un autre sombre coin de ruelle, Ray se figea sur place, son regard plongeant dans la pénombre. À quelques mètres de lui, près d'un ramassis de sac-poubelles, une sombre forme était accoté au bas du mur, les bras repliés autour des jambes. Le coeur de Ray fit un bond. Même sans voir plus que son ombre, il avait reconnu Kai. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et sa tete reposait tristement sur ses genoux, ses cheveux pendant autour de sa figure. Aucun bruit ne venait de lui.  
  
Ray se sentit idiot, planté là et ne sachant que faire. Finalement, étais-ce une si bonne idée? Kai n'avait-il pas besoin d'être seul? Il sentit une certaine gêne monter en lui, l'envahissant et le maintenant cloué sur place. Que faire?  
  
L'ombre de Kai bougea légerement, sa tete se relevant de quelques centimetres. Avait-il sentit une présence l'épier? Tournant lentement la tete, le regard de Kai se fixea sur le visage de Ray, maintenant teinté de rouge. Les yeux pénétrants du capitaine étaient absents de toute traces de larmes et ses joues étaient séches. Rien ne laissait voir qu'il lui avait fallu quelques minutes de pleurs avant de se ressaisir.  
  
Ses mèches bleus lui retombaient de facon élegante dans la figure, et son visage à moitié dissumulé dans l'ombre firent surgir en Ray une vague de chaleur étouffante, et son visage tourna de rouge à écarlate. Desepéré, il ouvrit la bouche pour n'en sortir que des balbutiements.  
  
- Euh Kai, je voulais.... eh bien...est-ce que ca va?  
  
Pour toute réponse, le regard de Kai se détourna, scrutant à présent le mur délabré en face de lui.  
  
- Tu sais... Tyson n'est qu'un idiot, continua Ray, tentant de trouver des mots auquels le capitaine réagirait. Il ne sait rien sur toi... et... il faut le pardonner, il ne comprend pas...  
  
La voix grave de Kai s'éleva de la pénombre, absente de toute émotion.  
  
- Et toi, tu me connais?  
  
Ray resta bouche bée, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse. Kai se leva lentement, d'une facon nonchalante et ennuyé  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il, frolant Ray et s'éloignant à pas vifs de lui, dans la direction d'ou le chinois était venu. Reprenant ses esprits, ce dernier se retourna vivement et s'élanca vers Kai, déterminé à lui faire comprendre que certaines personnes ne demandait pas mieux que de le connaitre.  
  
- Kai, attend! Je ne connais peut-etre pas, mais je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Tyson t'a surement rappelé des souvenirs et...  
  
Ray s'interrompit net, comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin. Kai se figea, obligeant Ray a s'arreter brusquement pour ne pas foncer dans son capitaine.  
  
- Des souvenirs. Pfff..., Kai esquissa un faible sourire. Tu te crois tout savoir, pas vrai Ray?  
  
Ces mots frappèrent Ray de plein fouet. C'était donc l'opinion que Kai se faisait de lui?  
  
- Et là tu vas me dire que toi aussi tu as a vécu des moments douloreux? Désolé, mais je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Fiche-moi la paix.  
  
Ray serra les dents, une vague de colère, de tristesse et de déception à la fois l'envahissant.  
  
- C'est ce que tu dis à tout le monde! De te ficher la paix! C'est normal qu'on fasse des gaffes si tu ne veux même pas nous laisser plus savoir que ton nom!  
  
La réponse de Kai surprit énormément Ray.  
  
- Et toi, tu veux me connaitre? Tu désires me comprendre?  
  
Un court silence s'installa, puis Kai reprit sa marche rapide, tournant le dos à son coéquipier abasourdi. De dernier s'empressa d'emboiter le pas du capitaine, marchant rapidement pour garder le rythme.  
  
- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par la?  
  
Contre toute attente, Ray ressentait un soudain espoir, comme quand la personne qu'on aime nous fait savoir qu'il y aurait une chance... Mais Ray lui-même ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse ressentir une telle chose envers Kai.  
  
- Kai, explique-moi! Je ne comprend pas! S'il te plait!  
  
Kai ne répondit pas, fixant d'un regard vide un point en avant de lui. Il fut des plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ray lui empoigner le bras et le retourner vivement vers lui. Le regard vide et pénétrant de Kai rencontra celui insistant et déterminé du chinois.  
  
- Pour une fois, explique-toi. J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu penses, dit Ray, sa main de quittant pas le bras du capitaine.  
  
- Lache-moi.  
  
Le regard vide de Kai laissait apercoir une lueur menacante.  
  
- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu voulais dire par ca.  
  
L'espace d'un instant, Kai plongea son regard dans celui deRay, puis se détacha brusequement de son emprise, s'éloignant dans les ruelles.  
  
- Kai! Oui, je veux te connaitre! JE VEUX TE COMPRENDRE! , lanca Ray, desepéré. Il ne sut pas que Kai s'arreta durant un moment, hésitant. Un amas de chaises aux pattes cassées lui cachait la vue.  
  
Frustré, Ray donna un violent coup de poing au mur, jurant contre l'éternel de silence de Kai. Puis, ignorant le sang qui commencait à couler de ses jointures meurtries, il tacha d'oublier les mots du capitaine et marcha rapidement en direction de la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déboucha pres du restaurant et apercu du coin de l'oeil Kai qui se direagait vers l'hotel.  
  
Mais q'est-ce qui m'arrive, se demanda Ray, fixant la chevelure bleue qui disparaissait derrière le restaurant. Qu'est-ce qui marrive?!  
  
---------------------   
  
^____^ Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je prefere de loin ce chapitre. Disons que j'ai écris écris le premier sur un coup de tête. Les prochains vont arriver plus vite, ca c'est sur! Maintenant que la foutue période des examens est fini... C'est donc ben plate les maths!!! Lol. Hey, ici au Québec, la saison 3 de Beyblade commence bientot!!! Celle apres V-force! Et chez vous, vous en êtes rendu oû ? En tk, j'ai bien envie de voir Kai se faire sacrer un coup, le pauvre tit pite . Ouh la, je m' emballe moi... Dsl, je parle vraiment trop!!! Que vous ayez deteste ou apprécié, reviewer svp! Ca me fait sauter de joie quand je vois une review alert dans mon compte hotmail. En tk, bonne journée a tous!  
  
P.S. Leenaren, je t'adore!!! T'es trop fine de reviewer toutes mes fics! I LOVE YOU!!! 


	3. Souvenir brisé

Yeah, j'ai fini le chapitre 3!!! Cette fois-ci, le chapitre est plus long ^^.  
  
Ah oui, quelques précisions que j'ai oublié de faire; dans cette fic, les Bladebrakers sont de retour en Russie pour un niveau tournoi mondial (oubliez V-force!!!), 2 ou 3 mois après la fin de la saison 1. Les autres équipes devraient arriver dans les prochains chapitres et l'abbey n'est pas loin de l'hotel. Je vais trouver un fil à l'histoire, pcq pour l'instant il n'y en a pas vraiment. Ca s'en vient dans le prochain chapitre, on verra que l'amour ne peut empecher les démons du passé de refaire surface. Surtout quand certaines personnes reviennent... Je n'en dirais pas plus! Au fait, on commence a demeler le passé de Kai, mais les précisions viendront au prochain chapitre. En tk, bonne lecture!  
  
----------------  
  
- Kai, t'étais passé ou?!, s'exclama Tyson en voyant le beybladeur franchir la porte de la chambre d'hotel et mettre pied dans le salon-cuisine. Se relevant d'un bond du fauteuil ou il était écrasé, il fonca sur Kai.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ca?, poursuivit-il sans attendre de réponse à sa question précédente. Voyant que Kai l'ignorait totalement et se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ray, Tyson se mit à hurler d'exaspération.  
  
- Mais ca ne t'arrive jamais de répondre à une question, vieux rabat-joie de première?!  
  
Pour toute réponse, Kai, murmurant un " et une nouvelle insulte pour moi " que Tyson n'entendit pas, claqua la porte au nez de son équipier, le laissant trépigner d'impatience au milieu du petit salon.  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous ignores?! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait, monsieur grincheux?!  
  
Max et Kenny, alerté par le bruit, sortirent de la chambre qu'ils occupaient avec Tyson. Le blondinet mit une main calmante sur l'épaule de son ami et secoua la tête en soupirant.  
  
- Tyson, ca ne sert à rien de lui crier dessus. Il ne t'écoutera pas pour autant.  
  
Alors que Tyson s'aapretait à se plaindre sur son capitaine, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ray entra, l'air quelque peu frustré. Ses coéquipiers se retournèrent vivement.  
  
- Ray, enfin!!! On commencait à s'inquiéter!, s'exclama Kenny, soulagé.  
  
- Ouais! Et t'inquiétes pas pour Monsieur-je-ne-veux-rien-savoir-des-autres, il est malheureusement revenu. Je t'avais dit que tu ne le retrouverais pas seul!  
  
Tyson ne se rendait pas compte que Kai, de derrière les murs de sa chambre, entendait chaque mot. Et que dans sa chambre, Kai fermait les yeux, tentant d'ignorer les paroles qui, contre toute attente, le blessaient énormément. Car il les avaient entendu si souvent, ces mots douloureux, de chaque personne avec qui il avait fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir...  
  
Ray ne trouva pas la force de répliquer à Tyson. Tant de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, tant d'émotions confuses emplissaient son esprit.  
  
- Je vais me reposer. À ce soir, fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant d'entrer à son tour dans la petite chambre, laissant ses équipiers confus et intrigués sur le pas de la porte. Ce ne fut seulement qu'après avoir refermé cette dernière que Ray se souvint de qui était son colocataire. À la vue de Kai assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur sa toupie qu'il astiquait, le coeur de Ray fit un bond. Le regard du capitaine ne se leva même pas de Dranzer tandis que la gêne de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Kai emplissait Ray. Secouant la tête, il se décida à oublier la scène de cet après-midi qui n'était surement qu'une immense confusion.  
  
POV RAY  
  
Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive!!?? Je ne suis quand même pas en amour avec Kai... Franchement, je suis un gars!!! Je m'intéresse aux filles... (avec un pincement au coeur, Ray se rendit compte que jamais une seule fille ne l'avait attiré) Je suis un gars normal. Et même si j'étais... si j'étais attiré par d'autres gars, ce qui n'est pas le cas (Ray n'avait jamais été moins sur de lui), pourquoi par Kai? Pourquoi j'aimerais Kai? Mais il est si si intriguant... Arghhh, je dois devenir fou!  
  
FIN POV RAY  
  
La vie continu, songea Ray en s'asseyant lui aussi sur son lit, tentant d'ignorer la présence de Kai. Sortant un livre de sous son lit, Ray concentra ses pensées sur le personnage de Mika, une jeune fille amoureuse d'un sombre homme qui ne révèle jamais ses émotions... (Ouais, Ray lit des trucs de fille... Mais bon, passons) Aussitot eut-il reprit sa lecture qu'il l'abandonna, tentant désepérément de chasser les associations avec les personnages fictifs qui s'étaient incrusté dans son esprit deja tourmenté. Balancant le volume sous son lit, Ray ne put s'empêcher de glisser un coup d'oeil du côté de Kai... pour se rendre compte qu'il l'observait. Sursautant, le jeune homme rencontra le regard vide mais pénétrant du beybladeur qui était posé sur lui. Les joues du chinois prirent une teinte rose foncé et il abaissa vivement son regard.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu embarassé?, demanda la voix grave et calme de Kai.  
  
- Pou... Pourquoi es-ce que tu m'observes?, balbutia Ray, toujours incapable de regarder Kai en face.  
  
- Qu'es-ce qui te fait dire ca?, demanda le capitaine avec un sourire narquois à peine perceptile.  
  
Ray releva les yeux. Le visage de Kai sembla s'assombrir et ses yeux exprimaient à présent une sorte de mélancolie.  
  
- Ray, n'essaye pas de comprendre ce que j'ai dit. J'ai trop parlé... et la, je parle trop.  
  
Kai se tut et retourna à son nettoyage de toupie. Ray se releva, et, surpris de sa propre réaction, s'approcha du lit de son équipier, se plantant près de lui.  
  
-Kai, je suis sur que je peux te comprendre. Peut-etre que tu ne t'es jamais ouvert à personne, que tu as toujours tout gardé pour toi. Tes émotions, tes souvenirs... Tu peux tout me dire! Je veux être la pour toi, je veux être ton confident...  
  
Kai eut un rire moqueur.  
  
-C'est une déclaration d'amour que tu me fais la?   
  
Le visage de Ray rougit violamment, virant presque écarlate. Kai releva son regard. Soudain, la froideur et l'impassibilité de ses traits quittèrent son visage et l'espace d'un instant, une expression douce si inhabituelle à lui les remplacerent.  
  
- Ray, j'appré...  
  
- HEY LES GARS, VENEZ VOIR CA!!!  
  
Une voix aigue et enjouée, celle de Tyson, emplit la suite d'hotel, interrompant Kai, dont le regard reprit immédiatement sa froideur.  
  
- UN PTIT TRUC QUI VA NOUS APPRENDRE PLUS SUR MONSIEUR SOLITAIRE!!! VENEZ VOIR!!!  
  
-Non... C'est lui qui..., souffla Kai avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de foncer vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée.  
  
Tyson se tenait au milieu de la pièce commune, brandissant triomphalement une sorte de médaillon. Max et Kenny étaient derrière lui, un sourire amusé sur leur figure.  
  
- C'est qui, ta petite amie avec tes enfants?, pouffa Tyson, le regard braqué sur la minuscule photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du médaillon.  
  
- Rends-moi ca tout de suite, dit Kai avec une voix menacante, détachant chaque mot. Il était à quelques pas de Tyson et tendit une main insistante vers ce dernier.  
  
- Ah non! dit Tyson avec un rire moqueur, refermant son point sur le petit objet et courant à l'autre bout de la pièce.   
  
Avant, tu nous dit qui c'est! Tu transportes quand même pas une photo de ta petite maman ou de ta grande soeur avec toi, monsieur l'insensible?  
  
La fureur se lisait sur chaque trait du visage de Kai. Sans plus attendre, il s'élanca vers Tyson, qui plongea vers l'avant pour éviter les bras du capitaine.  
  
- Kai, calme-toi!, s'écria Max, affolé.  
  
Kai se retourna vivement et manqua de justesse le pied de Tyson alors que ce dernier trébuchait par dessus le canapé.   
  
-Ray attrape!, hurla Tyson, effrayé, en lancant de toutes ses forces le médaillon.... qui alla s'écraser contre le mur à plusieurs pas de Ray.   
  
Le verre contenant la photo se brisa en mille morceaux alors que la chaine sembla éclater, éparpillant les maillons au travers de la piece. Kai s'arrêta net et sa fureur faisant place à un calme surprenant. La pièce entière baignait dans un silence religieux, tous les regards braqués sur Kai, puis sur l'objet détruit. Le capitaine parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparait du mur et s'accroupit, prenant doucement le verre brisé entre ses mains, la photo maganée par les éclats presque déchirée en deux. Silencieusement, avec un calme effrayant, Kai laissa glisser l'objet sur le sol, se releva et, toujours avec un air inexpressif, se diregea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit dehors, la porte se refermant lentement derrière lui.  
  
Sans dire mot, Ray s'approcha de l'objet et ramassa la photo. Elle représentait une belle jeune femme à l'air heureuse, dans la vingtaine. Un jeune garcon d'environ 5 ans, souriant, était assis sur ses genoux, enlacant avec amour une fillette d'à peine un mois. L'observant sileusieusement, Ray déclara d'une voix grave;  
  
-C'est Kai, sa mère et sa soeur. Sa mère est décédée il y a maintenant 10 ans, et sa soeur est morte peu après. Comment, je l'ignore. C'est tout ce que je sais. M. Dickenson me l'a dit, il y a quatre jours. Kai n'a plus de famille à part son grand-père. Je crois bien que ce médaillon était le seul souvenir qu'il ait jamais eu de sa mère et soeur, dit-il avec calme, les yeux rivés sur la photo. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS??!!, hurla Ray soudainement, tournant un regard étincellant de rage vers Tyson.  
  
Les autres étaient bouche bée, affichant un air empli de regrets et de culpabilté.  
  
-Je ne savais pas...., balbutia Tyson, fixant le sol avec un air coupable.  
  
-ET C'ETAIT UNE RAISON POUR FOUILLER DANS SES AFFAIRES?! VOUS SAVEZ QUOI?! C'EST PAS KAI LE PROBLEME, C'EST VOUS!!!  
  
Sur ce, Ray quitta la chambre au pas de course, fulminant de rage. Il fonca vers les escaliers, avec dans l'esprit une seule idée: retrouver Kai. Descendant de l'immeuble et pénétrant dans le froid mordant d'une fin d'apres-midi Russe, il repensa à ce que M. Dickenson lui avait lui, il y a 4 jours. Ce dernier savait bien que Ray était le seul qui comprendrait et, avant de retourner en Russie ou résidait tous les souvenirs de Kai, il avait preféré le mettre au courant. Malheureusement, Ray n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'il avait dit aux autres. La mère de Kai était si jeune... Vaguement, il se doutait que Voltaire, le grand-pere de Kai, était pour quelque chose dans la mort de cette femme. C'était peut-être pour ca que Kai le détestait tant...  
  
Ray se trouvait à présent sur la place publique, à un coin de rue de l'hotel. Comment retrouver Kai alors que Moscou était si immense et que la nuit tombait deja? Il pouvait etre n'importe ou! S'arretant brusquement, Ray se retourna. Mais oui! Au Japon également, Kai se rendait toujours au bord de l'eau, la ou il fixait un regard inexpressif sur l'étendue d'eau infinie. Sans plus attendre, Ray s'élanca vers le fleuve Novgovod (j'ai regardé sur le globe terrestre, le fleuve Novgovod est vraiment a Moscou.) A peine eut-il fait quelques mètres en direction de l'eau qu'il s'arreta brusquement, l'étendue scintillante deja visible. Le coucher de soleil teintait les eaux de magnifiques tons de rouge et d'orange... Et là, baigné par les rayons du soleil couchant, se trouvait Kai. De là ou il était, Ray ne pouvait voir qu'une forme assise au bord du fleuve, mais il reconnaissait son capitaine.  
  
Reprenant de plus belle, Ray s'élanca vers la forme de Kai, courant jusqu'a ce qu'il se retrouve à quelques pas derriere son équipier. La, il marcha à pas incertains vers lui et s'arreta juste a ses cotés. N'osant pas s'asseoir, il regarda Kai, l'air mélancolique et perdu dans ses pensées, qui fixait les reflets du soleil, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, à moins d'un mètre du banc sablé.  
  
- Pourquoi est-tu venu?, demanda lentement Kai, sans même s'assurer de qui était ainsi debout à ses côtés.  
  
Prenant ces mots comme une invitation, Ray s'assit près de son équipier, fixant lui aussi les couleurs enfalmmés qui dansaient sur l'eau.   
  
- Tu le sais bien, répondit t'il, toute trace de gêne ayant quitté son esprit. Je ne suis pas comme ces 3 idiots, moi, je tiens à toi...  
  
Détachant son regard de l'eau, Kai fixa la silhouette de Ray, qu'il voyait de côté, à moitié dissumulé par les ombres du soir qui approchait. Il ne disait plus rien, semblant lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Malgré la douleur qui serrait Kai depuis l'incident du médaillon, unique souvenir auquel il avait jamais eu droit, et de tous les souvenirs douloureux qui lui revenaient en mémoire, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de joie à la vue de Ray, qui était venu pour lui. Ray qui semblait le comprendre...  
  
Ce dernier repris la parole, d'une voix lente mais sur de lui.  
  
- Kai, M.Dickenson m'a dit pour ta mère et sa soeur. Ne t'inquiétes pas , je ne sais rien de plus. Ce que Tyson a fait, c'était vraiment stupide. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as pu vivre, mais je crois comprendre la douleur que tu a du ressentir...  
  
Kai baissa la tête, fixant le sable fin d'un air absent. Mais, il ressentait une douleur vive depuis le bris de ce médaillon. Il avait appartenu à sa petite soeur, qu'il n'avait pas su protégé... Sa douleur était si profonde et il se sentait tellement à part, si imcompri, qu'il ne trouvait même pas les larmes pour pleurer sur son sort. Kai ne dit rien, et Ray ne tarda pas à poursuivre, d'une voix plus passioné.  
  
- Kai, je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne te consolerait pas. Alors je ne dirais rien. Mais sache que je serais toujours la pour toi et qu'il n'y rien que je désire plus que de te connaitre mieux pour pouvoir t'aider. Alléger tes souffrances. Etre la pour toi.  
  
- Choses qu'un simple ami ne peut pas faire, termina Kai dans un souffle.  
  
Lentement, Ray se tourna vers lui. En un instant, il avait compris. Comprit ses propres sentiments. Ceux de Kai. Comprit que les mots n'aideraientt pas son équipier à se sentir mieux, que l'unique facon de l'aider était l'amour...  
  
Les rayons du soleil couchant caressaient les deux silhouettes des jeunes garcons, illuminant de rouge leurs lèvres qui se rapprochaient...  
  
______________  
  
Bon et bien ca y est!!! Mais ne croiyez pas que l'amour va s'installer aussi facilement. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que leurs lèvres vont bien se rencontrer? Que Kai ne va pas repousser Ray à la dernière seconde? En fait, je sais pas trop ce qui va se passer moi-même... Vous voulez que ce soit leur premier baiser? Au fait, merci de vos reviews!!! Wow, vous êtes pas rendu loin... Et moi qui me plaignait du temps que ca prend pour le début de la saison 3!! En tk, la saison 2 est moins bonne que la première, mais certains épisodes et personnages valent largement le détour. Et on croit vraiment voir du yaoi! Ca grouille de ca (avec un certain Wyatt...) En tk, je me met deja a la rédaction du quatrieme chapitre! Plus de souvenirs et... ben vous verrez!  
  
A bientot 


	4. Résignation

Bon et voila!!!! Ca m'a prit plus de temps mais il fallait que je comprenne le maudit algèbre.... Mais ca sert à quoi ces formules de merde??!! Bon, je me suis assez défoulé. En tk, il y a plein de ***(séparation de moments) dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas! J'ai déjà un plan pour le reste de la fic, alors ca devrait aller plus vite pour les updates. Et, vous inquiétez pas, l'amour de nos deux tourtereaux en restera pas à un oubli...Wah, je révèle toute ma fic moi!!! Bon, assez parlé, temps de lire!  
  
-----------  
  
Ray avait fermé les yeux, son corps entier fiévreux, ses lèvres si proches de celles de Kai... Ces dernières effleurèrent les lèvres du chinois, les caressant avec amour. Ray se laissa aller, brûlant d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, celle de l'amour passionné, alors qu'il lui rendait chaque caresse, s'approchant du corps du Kai. Les bras puissants de ce dernier se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Ray, l'enlaçant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.  
  
Alors que Ray avait tout oublié, ne vivant que pour ce tendre baiser, il fut repoussé vivement. Ses lèvres se défirent de celles de Kai, qui se levait. Ray leva un regard intrigué sur le capitaine, dont le visage était assombri. Sa voix redevint froide.  
  
" Je ne peux pas... Ray, oublie tout ca. Il ne s'est rien passé. "  
  
Avant que Ray n'ait pu ajouter un autre mot, Kai avait tourné les talons et marchait d'un pas vif vers une direction quelconque, la tête baissée. Le chinois, confus, le regardait s'éloigner et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il était hors de vue qu'il se mit à hurler.  
  
" Kai!!! Kai, reviens!!! "  
  
Hors de lui, Ray sauta sur ses pieds, une immense déception se reflétant sur chaque trait de son visage. Mais que c'était-il passé?! Le chinois serrait tant les poings que les jointures en devenaient blanches. Il secoua la tête furieusement, ravalant les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il fait?  
  
Sans plus attendre, Ray s'élança vers l'hôtel, décidé une fois pour toute d'oublier ce baiser, de jeter son amour dans les catacombes de son coeur. Tout ca ne marcherait jamais, Kai ne le permettrait pas, les autres n'en penseraient que du mal... Kai ne lui causerait que du tort, il n'était pas capable d'aimer.  
  
" D'ACCORD, J'OUBLIE!!! " hurla Ray, même si personne ne l'entendait sur la place publique vide. Il courait, traversant les paysages drapés de noirceur, ne voulant que s'écraser sur son lit et s'endormir...  
  
***  
  
Kai marchait rapidement dans une direction qu'il ignorait, la tête toujours baissée, les mains enfouis dans ses poches.  
  
POV KAI  
  
Je ne peux pas... Je vais juste encore y passer... Jamais quiconque ne m'a aimé, et les seules personnes auxquelles j'ai tenu sont mortes par ma faute. Pourquoi Ray serait-il sincère dans ses sentiments? Je suis rien qu'un salaud... Je n'ai même pas pu protéger les personnes que j'aimais!!! Et j'ai été si souvent manipulé.... Non, je dois rester dans mon coin.. Ou bien je vais blesser Ray, ou bien il va me briser le coeur. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il connaisse mes secrets... Non, l'amour n'est pas encore à mon portée. Je dois oublié Ray, mon amour n'est que naissant et je peux le ravaler... Je crois.  
  
FIN POV KAI  
  
Kai s'arrêta, levant les yeux. Il était devant l'abbaye, qui dressait son immense portail de fer à quelques pas de lui.   
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici?!, pensa le beybladeur.  
  
Tournant vivement les talons, il s'en fut presque en courant, décidé à ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce sombre endroit. Le tournoi commençait demain et il allait sûrement revoir Boris et les Démolition Boys... Mais jamais il ne se laisserait embobiner à nouveau! C'en était assez. Mais Kai ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux menaces de Voltaire alors qu'il retournait à l'hôtel...  
  
***  
  
Il était près de minuit lorsque Kai rentra en silence dans sa chambre, se couchant sans prendre le temps d'enlever ses vêtements. Il tentait de ne plus penser au médaillon brisé, car il craignait que cela ne lui arrache des larmes. Il avait appartenu à sa soeur, cadeau de leur mère. Lorsque sa soeur avait 6 ans, Voltaire l'avait tué devant les yeux impuissants du jeune Kai, alors âgé de 10 ans. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit de la protéger... Kai avait alors ramassé le médaillon et l'avait toujours gardé, en souvenir de sa mère et de sa jeune soeur, toutes deux assassinées à tour de rôle par Voltaire, devant un jeune Kai qui n'avait su quoi faire....  
  
Secouant la tête, Kai chassa ses pensées de son esprit et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Il entendait la respiration régulière de Ray, à l'autre bout de la chambre mais, fidèle à sa promesse, Kai avait déjà commencé à ignorer l'amour pour son compagnon...  
  
***  
  
1:20 AM furent les premières choses que vit Ray en s'éveillant. Les chiffres du cadran dansèrent quelques temps devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de trouver la raison de son réveil en sursaut. À l'autre bout de la chambre, il perçut des gémissements...  
  
Curieux, Ray se leva et s'approcha silencieusement du lit de son partenaire. À travers la pénombre, il pouvait voir Kai, étendu sur le côté, remuant légèrement.  
  
- Nooon, murmurait-il. Arrête, s'il te plaît... Je ferais mieux... la prochaine fois...promis...  
  
Un gémissement de douleur s'éleva du capitaine, dont le visage était crispé par une douleur inexistante. Ray ne savait que faire, devait-il le réveiller? Kai remuait un peu, tournant sa tête de côté, gémissant à nouveau. Ray était penché sur Kai, l'air inquiet.  
  
- Grand-père.... noooon (un sanglot étouffé)... vais faire beaucoup mieux... (un gémissement de douleur) Nooon!  
  
Ray n'y tint plus et secoua doucement son compagnon endormi. Kai semblait souffrir, son visage exprimant de la douleur et même une profonde terreur.  
  
- Je peux...plus...respirer.... (des pleurs entrecoupés)  
  
- Kai, réveille-toi!!!  
  
Ray semblait affolé.  
  
-Kai!!!  
  
Kai s'éveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit, le visage en sueurs, le souffle court. Son regard refléta de la peur durant quelques secondes, ses yeux agrandis par son cauchemar.  
  
- Kai, est-ce que ca va?  
  
Kai posa un regard vide et presque menaçant sur son compagnon qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Ce dernier rougit quelque peu et se redressa.  
  
-On aurait dit que tu faisais un cauchemar, continua t'il, chassant le baiser de son esprit.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Kai se leva, prit sa toupie sur sa table de nuit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
  
-Kai, attend! Tu ne veux même pas me dire pourquoi tu semblais avoir si mal? On aurait dit que tu te faisais battre!  
  
Kai s'arrêta, de dos à son partenaire et répondit sèchement.  
  
- J'ai pas le droit de faire des cauchemars? Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et la porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes plus tard. Ray resta interdit au milieu de la pièce, inquiet et blessé à la fois. Jamais il ne pourrait aider son ami. Il allait devoir le regarder s'enfermer dans son désespoir... Le souvenir de ses lèvres chaudes emplit Ray d'un désespoir encore plus profond. Et dire que dans moins de deux semaines, le tournoi serait terminé et Kai retournerait chez lui...  
  
Ray se prit à se demander quel était le chez-lui de Kai. Avait-il un père? Vivait-il avec Voltaire? Soupirant, Ray sut qu'il n'en saurait jamais plus et se recoucha, sans pourtant s'endormir. Dans moins de cinq heures, il allait de nouveau devoir faire face à Kai, pour affronter la première équipe du tournoi et, même s'il l'ignorait encore, le premier démon du passé de son partenaire.  
  
-------  
  
Et c'est ca la.... Bon, je crois que je m'étire dans l'amour et que ca manque de sel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est pour ca qu'il va y avoir un peu plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres. Tournois, démons du passé, toooorture (^___^)... Alors à la prochaine fois pour un nouvel épisode de Beyblade Révolution Yaoi! 


	5. Menaces

Yahou!!! C'est difficile d'updater quand on a pas Internet chez nous... Mais il reste toujours le merveilleux cours d'informatique pour updater et les cours de maths, français et espagnol pour écrire! C'est pas vrai que l'école sert à rien. En tk, voila le chapitre 5 (très originale comme présentation...) Dans ce chapitre, il n'y pas vraiment de scènes entre Ray et Kai, c'est plus un chapitre nécessaire pour comprendre la relation Kai-Voltaire et on apprend tout plein de truc sur le passé de Kai (j'ai failli pleurer...). Bientôt, on entre dans l'action (prochain chapitre!) Vous comprendrez en lisant les dernières paroles de Voltaire. Ah oui et baiser( vrai et cute) à venir d'ici chapitre 6 (message pour les impatients) Et joyeuses Pâques en retard!  
  
-------------------  
  
- Ouais, je suis le meilleur!!!, s'exclama Tyson en brandissant un poing victorieux dans les airs.  
  
Le premier combat du tournoi, contre une équipe australienne, venait à peine de débuter que Tyson avait déjà remporté le premier match. Leurs adversaires étaient plus jeunes qu'eux et manquaient d'expérience. Chose facile à dire, puisque le beyblade n'était que peu développé en Australie. Pourtant, les Kangaroos bladers étaient bons perdants et jouaient plus par plaisir que par combativité.  
  
La seule fille des Kangaroos bladers, coiffé d'un grand ruban aussi vert que ses yeux, s'avança vers l'arène. Alors que Ray s'apprêtait à lancer sa toupie, il lança un dernier regard vers le banc ou se tenait son équipe et ne put s'empêcher de regarder le capitaine, accoté nonchalamment au mur, les bras croisés. Ce dernier n'avait dit mot depuis le début et avait refusé, comme toujours, de jouer contre les premiers adversaires du tournoi.  
  
- 1,2, 3, HYPERVITESSE!!!  
  
La victoire fut rapide pour Ray et à peine 1 minute plus tard, il était de nouveau avec ses coéquipiers, qui lui donnaient de grandes tapes dans le dos, tout sourire.  
  
- Allez Max, c'est à toi! Fait nous honneur!, lança Tyson, complètement survolté.  
  
Le blondinet se dirigeait vers l'arène (dsl, je connais pas le mot pour " beydish " en français) alors que Ray, qui ne regardait plus Max depuis quelques instants, suivait Kai du regard. Ce dernier quittait silencieusement le banc et sortait par le couloir, sans que Tyson ou Kenny ne le remarque. Ray, intrigué, suivit la trace de son capitaine et s'arrêta net à l'entrée du couloir, pourtant supposé être vide lors des matchs. Kai était de dos, à quelques mètres devant lui, et face à lui se tenait un homme imposant et à l'air malveillant. Le grand-père de Kai, Voltaire. Ray l'avait déjà vu et eut un frisson de dégoût. Seulement sa tête dépassait un peu du petit couloir, alors qu'il écoutait avec attention les 2 Hiwatari qui ne le voyaient pas.  
  
- Kai, dit Voltaire d'une voix grave et menaçante, ou étais-tu après le tournoi en Russie? Tu t'es sauvé du collège, à ce que je sache! (( après la fin de la saison 1, Kai était dans un collège privé et s'est sauvé pour habiter chez Tyson avec les autres))  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua Kai, aussi froid que toujours.  
  
- Tu as trouvé des " amis " ?, demanda Voltaire, amusé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien te faire?!, s'emporta Kai  
  
- Tu sais bien que ce ne sont que tes compagnons de beyblade, j'espère. Tu n'es pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils veulent de toi pour une autre raison que parce que tu es doué au beyblade, non?  
  
Ray du se retenir pour ne pas intervenir. Voltaire allait gâcher tous les efforts que lui et les bladebreakers avaient fait pour se rapprocher de leur silencieux capitaine.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu ici?, demanda froidement Kai, détournant le sujet de la conversation.  
  
- Mais pour te récupérer, bien sur. Kai, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et tu en as fait une grande en quittant les Démolitions Boys.   
  
- Non, je ne retournerais pas avec ces chiots obéissants! Je suis maître de moi-même et je refuse de me laisser contrôler à nouveau!  
  
- Et tu me désobéirais, moi qui ait tant fait pour toi?  
  
- Quoi?!, Kai partit d'un rire nerveux, presque hystérique. Depuis l'âge de 4 ans, tu me gâches la vie! TU ME BATTAIS!!! Toute ma jeunesse, j'étais frappé, fouetté, maltraité!   
  
Jamais Kai n'avait été emporté par une telle fougue. Il semblait prit d'un accès de folie.  
  
- Tu as tué les seules personnes que j'aimais!!! TU M'AS GACHÉ LA VIE!!  
  
Kai tremblait et ses poings étaient si serrés que les jointures en devenaient blanches. Il cessa de parler, semblant désespérément reprendre contrôle de lui-même.  
  
- Très bien, répondit calmement Voltaire. Je tiens juste à te dire que si tu ne reviens pas et que tu t'opposes aux Démolitions boys et à mes projets, tes amis vont y passer. Je vais devoir jouer avec tes sentiments, petit-fils. Si ce sont vraiment tes amis et que tu ne veux pas assister à leur enterrement, tu es mieux de m'obéir.  
  
Sur ce, Voltaire tourna les talons et s'en fut d'un pas rapide, disparaissant bientôt au bout du couloir. Ray était abasourdi et ne savait que faire, les yeux fixés sur Kai, qui ne bougeait plus d'un poil. Soudain, le poing de Kai s'abattit contre le mur et il se remit à trembler de rage. Ray sursauta et était cloué sur place, cherchant désespérément un indice sur quoi faire. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Voltaire était-il vraiment sérieux? Kai se faisait battre? Et qu'allait t'il faire, le capitaine impassible?  
  
Alors que Ray désespérait, un regard froid et presque menaçant le transperça. Kai s'était retourné.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda t'il, furieux.  
  
Ray décida de jouer à l'ignorant. Kai s'en irait sur le champ avec Voltaire si il savait que Ray avait tout entendu.  
  
- Hey, tu fais quoi Kai? J'ai entendu des voix. Tu parlais à quelqu'un?   
  
Un air soupçonneux s'afficha sur le visage de Kai.  
  
- Ne me dit que tu te parles tout seul?, demanda Ray en riant.  
  
Le capitaine était si troublé qu'il ne douta pas de l'ignorance de son coéquipier. Il se contenta de grogner et dépassa Ray sans ajouter un mot, se retrouvant face avec un Max rayonnant de bonheur.  
  
- Devine quoi Kai?! J'ai gagné! On a remporté 3 à 0!!!  
  
Tyson regarda Ray et puis Kai, tous deux venant de sortir du couloir.  
  
- Hey, vous faisiez quoi? Ah je sais, vous vous embrassiez!!! Oh les amoureux!!!  
  
Tyson, Max et Kenny éclatèrent de rire alors que Ray rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et qu'une légère teinte rosée colorait les joues de Kai.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ca, répondit Ray, s'efforçant de rire. Et Kenny s'est séparé de Dizzi pendant plus d'un journée.  
  
- Ray, c'est pas drôle, s'exclama Kenny, offusqué, alors que Max et Tyson riait de plus belle.  
  
--------  
  
L'équipe victorieuse rentra à l'hôtel et Tyson et Max s'écrasèrent sur le divan, ouvrant la télévision pour observer le match qu'ils avaient enregistré, puisqu'il passait en direct. Kenny se joignit à eux alors que Ray se retirait dans sa chambre sous prétexte de se reposer. Kai était soi-disant aller s'entraîner et Ray craignait que le capitaine ne se rende à Balkov. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien à faire et puis, Kai ne voulait pas de lui ni de son aide.  
  
Ray s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber sur son lit pour réfléchir aux paroles de Voltaire lorsque Kenny entrouvrit la porte.  
  
- Ray, un colis vient d'arriver! Je crois que c'est pour Kai... Il n'y pas de nom dessus. Garde-le dans ta chambre, sinon Tyson va l'ouvrir, c'est sur! On le donnera à la bonne personne lorsque Kai reviendra.  
  
Kenny, de nature peu curieuse, déposa l'enveloppe sur le bureau et s'en fut sans attendre de réponse de la part de Ray. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha lentement du paquet, le prenant et s'asseyant sur le lit. L'écriture sur le paquet consistait en une simple phrase écrite à la main.  
  
Tu ne te rappelles pas?   
  
Ray se souvint des paroles de Voltaire. Ce paquet contenait sûrement une sorte d'avertissement, de rappel. Peut-être quelque chose qui blesserait Kai. Il valait mieux qu'il en regarde le contenu. C'était la seule façon d'aider Kai. Et puis, la curiosité le dévorait tandis qu'il tentait de se justifier le geste qu'il allait poser. Il pourrait toujours dire à Kai qu'il croyait que le paquet s'adressait à lui-même. Lentement, Ray déchira le haut de l'enveloppe et jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à l'intérieur.   
  
Une cassette?  
  
Ray plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressortit l'objet. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur. Une curiosité dévorante envahit Ray et fit trembler sa main. Sans plus attendre il s'approcha du magnétoscope de la pièce et y inséra la cassette. Les éclats de rire et commentaires joyeux des Bladebreakers résonnaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Ray se sentait des plus nerveux tout en ignorant pourquoi. Il alluma le petit téléviseur et sa main tremblante appuya sur le bouton PLAY.  
  
----------  
  
" Oh attend...attend...Je l'ai!" une femme sur l'écran se débattait avec la caméra. Elle avait des yeux bruns fonces et des cheveux bleus descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Elle était jeune, a peine 20 ans. En arrière plan on pouvait voir un petit arbre de Noël avec seulement 2 cadeaux en dessous. Elle avait l'air d'être dans un cheap et minuscule appartement.  
  
La femme marcha droit sur la camera avec un grand sourire  
  
" Joyeux Noël!! Kai-chan va se réveiller bientôt! Je ne sais pas quand cette cassette va être joué, alors je vais seulement vous dire que Kai vient tout juste d'avoir 4 ans!"   
  
La femme se dirigea vers le coin ou le salon rencontrait le couloir. Un doux murmure fut entendu avant que la femme ne s'élance dans le couloir en s'écriant: " Joyeux Noël mon choupi!!" Elle tendit les bras et serra son petit garçon.  
  
"Joyeux Noël a toi aussi maman!!! "répondit le jeune Kai, avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il entoura joyeusement sa mère de ses bras alors qu'elle tournoyait dans le salon avec lui. Le petit chibi riait aux éclats.  
  
" J'ai un cadeau spécial pour toi, cette année!" dit la mère de Kai toute contente tandis qu'elle installait Kai sur un vieux canapé troué et défoncé au côté d'un panier qui contenait un bébé d'a peine 2 semaines.   
  
"Joyeux Noël Mizuchi!" s'exclama Kai en embrassant sa soeur endormie sur le front.  
  
" Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi maman." Il fouilla dans ses poches de pyjamas et en retira un dessin un peu chiffonné représentant un arbre de Noël avec des coeurs tout autour.   
  
"Oh! C'est adorable!!" s'écria joyeusement la femme en prenant le dessin et en l'examinant de plus près.  
  
" Je vais le garder pour toujours"   
  
Elle se pencha et embrassa Kai sur le front. Ses yeux exprimaient une joie immense et Kai semblait tout aussi heureux. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre et prit un paquet rectangulaire avant de retourner vers le canapé et se laisser choir a côté de son fils. Elle déposa le paquet sur les genoux de Kai.  
  
" Allez, ouvre-le "  
  
Le jeune Kai déballa le paquet avec enthousiasme et en ressortit une longue écharpe blanche. Celle qu'il portait encore aujourd'hui. Son petit visage prit un air confus.  
  
" Mais c'est à toi maman " dit-il en levant un regard naïf vers sa mère.  
  
" Il est à toi maintenant " dit-elle avec amour.   
  
La jeune femme attacha le foulard autour du cou de Kai, de la même manière qu'il le portait maintenant. Kai battit joyeusement des mains alors que sa mère riait joyeusement, semblant aux anges.  
  
" Et voila ou tu te caches ", résonna une voix dure et cruelle alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait violemment. Voltaire entra, suivit de 4 hommes habillés tout en noir.  
  
" Mon dieu! " souffla la mère de Kai alors qu'elle posait un regard horrifié sur son père. Elle entoura son fils de ses bras.  
  
" Tu pensais pouvoir avoir cet enfant et ensuite t'enfuir de moi, c'est ca? Tu pensais que je te laisserais détruire le bon nom Hiwatari uniquement parce que tu veux garder cet enfant, issu d'un viol? "  
  
" Tu va l'utiliser pour tes sales projets! Tu va profiter de lui comme tu l'as fait de moi! Laisse-le tranquille! " s'exclama t'elle.  
  
Voltaire se mit à rire en voyant l'expression désespérée de sa fille.  
  
" Maman " souffla Kai, terrifié, se blottissant contre sa mère.  
  
" Il est pathétique, il laisse ses émotions remonter à la surface. Je vais m'en charger, il n'aura plus jamais de problèmes à maîtriser ses émotions. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te gardes en vie, qui a besoin d'une fille? "  
  
Voltaire s'avança et agrippa le bras de la jeune femme. Elle recula vivement, se retrouvant acculée au mur avec son fils terrifié dans ses bras. Un des hommes en noir arracha le jeune Kai d'elle et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, ou il s'écrasa contre le mur et leva un regard embué de larmes vers sa mère.  
  
" Maman! "  
  
" Non, je t'en prie, s'écria t'elle. Fait tout ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse-le en paix! Je t'en prie! "  
  
" Tu vas devoir dire au revoir à " maman " très bientôt, dit Voltaire en riant, agrippant la chevelure de sa fille et la levant brutalement du sol. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et elle hurla de douleur.  
  
" Laissez-la!!!, hurla le jeune Kai, se précipitant sur son grand-père et le frappant de ses petits poings. Sa mère en profita pour envoyer une claque à la figure de son père, qui la laissa retomber. Profitant du moment, elle ramassa son fils et se rua vers la porte.   
  
Une détonation. L'objectif de la caméra fut aspergé de sang. On ne voyait plus rien mais on entendait les hurlements désespérés du jeune Kai.  
  
--------------  
  
Un bruit sourd. Ray se retourna vivement. Kai venait d'entrer dans la pièce, juste à temps pour voir sa mère recevoir la balle et s'écrouler sur le sol. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air plus horrifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa figure entière exprimait de horreur, son regard terrifié était rivé sur l'écran et sa main qui avait lâché Dranzer tremblait.  
  
" Kai... ", commença Ray, les yeux embués de larmes.  
  
----------  
  
Et voila!!! Pauvre Kai! En fait, je ne voulais pas trop allonger le moment de la cassette, mais la maman de Kai est supposé donner le pendentif qui a été brisé au chapitre 3 à sa soeur, Mizuchi. Et même si on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé après, un des hommes en noir a ramassé sa soeur et Voltaire l'a amené au Japon alors que Kai va à l'abbey pour 2 ans (il est né la, mais les explications complètes viendront plus tard). Vous savez que ca aurait pu se passer exactement comme ca! C'est peut-etre même ca, le vrai passé de Kai,. En tk, j'updaterais surement lundi prochain. Et j'adore les reviews, merci a tous mes revieweurs!!! Ca m'encourage!!! 


	6. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase

6- LA GOUTTE D'EAU QUI FIT DÉBORDER LE VASE   
  
ENFIN!!! Dsl si ca a pris du temps! Ah oui, si vous êtes du Québec alors chantez avec moi GO HABS GO!!! On va planter Tampa Bay de merde, on va réussir! GO HABS GO!!! Maintenant, il a des réponses aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre (merci lyoo pour ta merveilleuse idée!) Bon, juste de même, je prévoie faire pas plus qu'une douzaine de chapitres, sinon ca va traîner en longueur. Patience, l'amour de nos bishies est en pleine croissance... Je vais bientôt ajouter un peu de... torture. En tk, pour l'instant, voici le chapitre 6 et... j'ai l'habitude de trop parler alors voila !  
  
----------------------------------  
  
----Avant de commencer, Tyson, Max et Kenny viennent de quitter la chambre d'hotel pour aller s'entrainer (c'est important à savoir, vous verrez---  
  
- Ou... ou as-tu...eu ca?, articula Kai, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran ou il n'y avait plus que du noir à présent.  
  
- Je... Kai, ce... je, balbutia Ray, confus. Il s'était brusquement levé du lit et fixait son regard désespéré et mouillé sur le visage toujours aussi horrifié de Kai, qui ne détachait pas son regard de l'écran noir. Il voulait tant pouvoir le réconforter...   
  
Finalement, le capitaine se tourna vers lui, essayant désespérément de se reprendre. Son corps ne tremblait plus, mais sa voix était brisé et son regard exprimait un sentiment indéfinissable, tristesse, choc, surprise et colère mélangés... qu'il tentait de faire revenir au vide et inexpressivité habituels.   
  
- Ou as tu eu ca? demanda t'il a nouveau, devenant menaçant.  
  
Ray ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de couler. Celui qu'il aimait avait vécu tant d'horreurs.. Et dire que les Bladebreakers ne faisaient qu'aggraver la situation...  
  
- Kai, je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu tant de...  
  
- D'OU VIENT T'ELLE?!, s'exclama Kai, une lueur rougeâtre teintant ses iris de colère. Sa réaction soudaine fit sursauter Ray, qui ne savait que faire, le regard de son capitaine le transperçant. Kai se rua vers le magnétoscope et arracha violemment la cassette, n'attendant pas de réponse de son partenaire. Sans ajouter un mot, son regard fit le tour de la pièce et se posa sur l'enveloppe déchirée qui gisait à terre, à quelques pas Ray.  
  
Tu ne te rappelles pas?  
  
Kai se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, la cassette à la main, les yeux posés sur l'enveloppe. Il était de dos à Ray et tremblait encore quelque peu. Quand à Ray, il fixait le dos de son capitaine, se mordant la lèvre et le désespoir de ne pas savoir comment réagir le clouait sur place. Il s'écoula quelques secondes de cet effrayant silence, ou Kai ne bougea pas d'un poil. Finalement, Ray s'avança et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son partenaire et commença d'une voix tremblante qu'il voulait rassurante;  
  
- Kai, je ne dirais rien à qui que ce soit. Mais... tu as besoin de te confier, de parler à quelqu'un. Je... Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est vraiment pas rose, j'en suis désolé. Ne garde pas tout ca pour toi...   
  
- ...  
  
- Kai, je t'en prie, parle-moi. Tu sais, je peux comprendre...   
  
Kai ne dit rien, luttant désespérément contre les souvenirs si douloureux qui lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux et la colère qui lui donnait l'envie irrépressible de détruire cette cassette et d'aller tuer Voltaire sur-le-champ. Ray avança lentement à côté de Kai, et il apercevait le profil de sa figure.  
  
- Fiche-moi la paix, dit le capitaine d'une voix cassée.  
  
- Non, souffla Ray, maintenant tout près de Kai. Toutes ses résolutions s'envolèrent, faisant place à l'envie d'aider son ami.  
  
- Je me fous de ce que tu penses, dit-il d'une traite. Tu te dis peut-être que personne ne tient à toi et ton passé te fais souffrir, mais tu peux te dire une chose; moi je t'aime. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense. Et jamais je ne laisserais Voltaire te reprendre dans ses griffes. Tu comptes trop pour moi...  
  
Ray reprit son souffle et craignit désespérément d'en avoir dit plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Sa main glissa lentement de l'épaule de Kai tandis que ce dernier eut une violente réaction, soudaine et imprévue. Il se retourna vers Ray, une expression presque désespéré dans son visage.  
  
- Tu dit m'aimer?! As-tu une idée de pourquoi?! Pourquoi aimerais-tu quelqu'un comme moi??!!  
  
Kai trembla encore plus et empoigna les épaules de Ray dont le visage se figea dans la surprise.  
  
- Pourquoi?! Je ne suis qu'un sans-coeur, un je-me-fous-des-autres, un méchant! Vous l'avez tous dit!! Alors pourquoi m'aimerais-tu!?!  
  
Kai lâcha son partenaire et détourna vivement la tête, ramassant Dranzer et se précipitant vers la porte. Il avait été trop loin, son masque impassible avait été fendu par tous ces événements qui se succédaient.  
  
- Tu ne comprend donc pas?! WO HA NE!!! (*je t'aime en chinois*)  
  
Ray se rua vers la porte, empêchant Kai de l'ouvrir, une expression presque désespéré accompagnant ses paroles résonnant de sincérité.  
  
- Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais tout ca, JAMAIS!  
  
Ray était appuyé contre la porte, à quelques centimètres de Kai. Ce dernier semblait étonné même s'il essayait de paraître calme et insouciant.  
  
- Et je ne te laisserais pas souffrir de ta vie horrible tout seul!  
  
Reprenant son souffle, Ray baissa la tête, dans un geste gênée. Kai ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux se mouillant malgré lui.   
  
- Ray, je...  
  
-RAY!!!KAI!!!, s'exclama une voix littéralement terrifié. MERDE!!!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit violemment, projetant Ray contre Kai, qui manqua de tomber. Tyson apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage trempé de larmes qui coulaient toujours de ses yeux horrifiés.  
  
- Max!!! MAX S'EST FAIT TIRÉ DEVANT L'HÔTEL!!!  
  
Tyson se retourna et se précipita vers l'extérieur, suivi de Ray qui lança un dernier regard affolé à Kai avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier. Le capitaine ne bougea pas, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, son corps se mit à trembler.  
  
Dring dring dring  
  
Kai l'avait redouté depuis le tournoi d'hier. L'appareil était à quelques pas de lui, sur une table du salon. Kai avança lentement, poussé par l'horrible réalité.  
  
Dring dring dring  
  
Sa main tremblante décrocha le récepteur, le portant à son oreille alors qu'il marchait à pas lourds vers la fenêtre tel un zombie.  
  
- Allô, demanda sa voix rauque.  
  
- Tu vois? Le prochain sur la liste, c'est ton ami le chinois, dit une voix froide et amusé en même temps. Voltaire.  
  
-Reviens et tes compagnons restent en vie. Reste et ils meurent  
  
Voltaire se mit à rire froidement. Kai écarta les rideaux de sa main tremblante. Il vivait comme dans un rêve, ou tout mouvement est involontaire et redoutable. Sa bouche était sèche.  
  
- Tu as trois heures pour revenir. Si tu n'est pas à l'abbaye, Ray meurt à son tour.  
  
La voix de Voltaire résonnait dans la tête de Kai, se mélangeant au corps inanimé qu'il voyait 10 étages plus bas, entourés de ses 3 compagnons affolés. Les passants se rassemblaient, un semblait retirer le Tyson en larmes et hurlant du corps de son ami.  
  
- C'est leurs vies ou ton retour dans l'abbaye.  
  
- Ou ma mort. Adieu, souffla Kai alors qu'il laissait tomber le téléphone et se ruait à l'extérieur.  
  
C'est ma faute!!! Encore une personne qui y passe à cause de moi!  
  
Kai dévala les escaliers, poussant la porte de la réception  
  
J'en ai assez! Ou que je sois, je blesserez mes compagnons! Quoi que je fasse, ils mourront! Et Ray aussi...  
  
Kai passa près du groupe de personne qui s'attroupaient. Le regard de Ray se posa sur lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il courait.  
  
Je n'en peux plus!!!  
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors que les passants se bousculaient au passage du jeune homme courant vers la plage.  
  
Toute ma vie, j'ai été torturé, manipulé, détesté! Les seules personnes que j'aimais sont morte par ma faute! Et je refuse de trahir mon équipe à nouveau! Jamais plus je ne me soumettrais à Voltaire!  
  
L'eau scintillait au loin, surplombé par un pont ou le capot des voitures reflétait la lueur du soleil tombant.  
  
Pourquoi suis-je resté en vie aussi longtemps? A quoi m'a servi ma vie a part blesser ceux que j'aime et me blesser moi-même? J'ai été idiot de croire qu'un jour je serais heureux!  
  
Ses pas résonnèrent sur le pavé qui bordait vers la plage. Il s'engagea sur le pont.  
  
Je veux au moins pouvoir sauver Ray... J'en ai marre de cette vie qui n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un amas des pires horreurs!  
  
Les voitures filaient à ses côtés. Il s'agrippa aux barreaux et plongea son regard en contrebas. Un larme descendit de sa joue et tomba de la vide, parcourant la vingtaine de mètres avant de tomber dans les flots du fleuve enragé.  
  
Enfin... Enfin je vais être calme. Personne ne regretterai mon départ de toute façon. Ils seront tous mieux sans moi. Et je souffre tant... J'en peux plus!!!  
  
Il ferma les yeux, prenant une dernière inspiration. Son corps se tendit, ses pieds prêtes à sauter. Son visage était mouillé de larmes et il supprima un sanglot désespéré.  
  
Adieu. Enfin.  
  
Il sauta.  
  
- NOOOOOOOON!!!!!  
  
Une forte poigne s'empara du bras de Kai, le retenant suspendu dans le vide.   
  
- Si tu meurs, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!!!, s'exclama Ray.  
  
Il posa sa deuxième main autour du bras de Kai, tirant de toutes ses forces. Il était en larmes et se mit à hurler tout en tirant son ami vers lui.  
  
-TU COMPTES TROP POUR MOI!!! JE T'AIME IDIOT!!!! NE PARS PLUS JAMAIS!!!  
  
Jamais il ne su pourquoi, mais Kai s'agrippa un rebord et fit un effort pour se retrouver sur la terre ferme. Les yeux rivés au sol, tremblant plus que jamais auparavant, il se retrouva à genoux , en face de son ami qui semblait horrifié et effrayé.   
  
- Kai...  
  
Ray attira Kai contre lui dans une forte étreinte, enfouissant son visage mouillé dans son cou, les bras serrés autour de son corps.   
  
- Ne fais plus jamais ca...  
  
Lentement Kai tourna la tête et son regard encore effrayé vers l'eau qui avait faillit devenir sa tombe, se desserrant un peu de la forte étreinte de Ray. C'est alors qu'il fondit en larmes, secoué par des sanglots désespérés et qu'il se jeta contre la poitrine de Ray, enfouissant son visage contre sa chaude poitrine. Ray resserra ses bras réconfortants autour de Kai alors que dernier resserra des bras peinés et désespérés autour de Ray, pleurant sans honte ni peur, pour la première fois.   
  
Tous ses souvenirs, tous ses regrets, toutes ses émotions négatives qu'il avait du contenir si longtemps explosèrent dans un torrent de pleurs, dans un flot de larmes qu'il pouvait, pour la première fois, déverser sur l'épaule de quelqu'un qui tenait à lui. Kai ne pensait plus, il ne faisait que soulager son âme peinée dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Ray versa aussi quelques larmes, et c'est la qu'il se rendit compte de la totalité de l'amour qu 'il éprouvait pour Kai. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde...  
  
Longtemps, les deux beybladeurs se serrèrent dans une étreinte réconfortante, à genoux sur un sol dur alors que des voitures filaient à leur droite et que le bruit des flots enragés grondait en contrebas.  
  
---------  
  
- Il est vraiment pathétique, dit un des hommes avec une grimace de dégoût, s'accotant contre la banquette du petit camion stationné à l'entrée du pont.  
  
- Dis-moi pas qu'il est amoureux d'un gars?, s'exclama un autre, abaissant les jumelles pour fixer son regard dégoûté sur son compagnon.  
  
- Je comprend pas pourquoi Boris veut d'une tapette comme lui dans son équipe, soupira ce dernier, secouant la tête.  
  
Une troisième tête apparut de derrière la banquette.  
  
- Allez, mettez-y le gaz. Voltaire le veut d'ici 30 minutes, lui et le gosse chinois.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut en faire?, demanda le premier homme.  
  
- Aucune idée, mais ce sont ses ordres. Alors en avant, dit-il en disparaissant à l'arrière.  
  
- Toujours pour nous le sale boulot, grogna le deuxième homme en ouvrant la portière.  
  
---------  
  
Les sanglots de Kai s'atténuèrent et bientôt, il releva tranquillement la tête alors que Ray posait ses mains sur ses épaules. Kai plongea son regard trempé dans celui de son compagnon. Il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir l'aide que lui proposait Ray. C'était impossible à présent. Et son amour le brûlait tant...  
  
- Merci, souffla Kai, approchant lentement sa tête de celle du chinois.  
  
Je ne fuirais plus. Ai shiteru Ray.(*je t'aime en japonais*)  
  
Les lèvres des deux beybladeurs s'effleurèrent, s'abandonnant dans un doux baiser. Pendant ces quelques secondes, les deux furent plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient tendrement.   
  
- Répugnant, dit une voix dégoûté alors qu'il tirait brusquement Kai à ses pieds, l'arrachant aux bras de Ray qui était lui aussi empoigné par un homme brusque. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot qu'une compresse de chloroforme était appuyé sur leur figure et qu'ils perdirent connaissance.  
  
- Et en route pour l'abbaye, dit l'homme qui tenait Kai en le balançant sur son épaule.  
  
-----------  
  
Les paupières de Kai s'ouvrirent dans une noirceur total. Pendant quelques instants, il resta étendu sur le sol dur, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, il se rassit brusquement alors que sa mémoire lui revenait, lui ramenant le doux baiser suivit de leur enlèvement.  
  
- Ray, souffla t'il, sautant à ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas avant de se heurter contre une vitre. À tâtons, il explora furieusement son espace restreint, découvrant qu'il était enfermé dans une petite cellule dont un des mur était une épaisse vitre de verre. Envoyant son poing contre la vitre, il se mit à hurler la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit;  
  
- Ray!!!  
  
Soudain, la lumière fit irruption dans la pièce, éclairant la cellule miteuse de Kai et une grande pièce vide de l'autre côté de la vitre. Un homme était debout au milieu de cette dernière, et il se rapprocha de la vitre.  
  
- Bonjour cher petit-fils. Je vois que tu ne tiens absolument pas à nous joindre. J'ai donc décidé d'employer les grands moyens, dit le visage froid au sourire sardonique.  
  
Kai ne dit rien, la fureur faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur rougeâtre. Voltaire posa une main sur la vitre, narguant son petit-fils qui ne pouvait en sortir.  
  
- Ton ami Ray est avec nous, continu t'il avec un sourire amusé. Mon bon Boris le tortura devant tes yeux tant que tu n'accepteras pas de te joindre à nous. Et dis-toi bien que si tu te donnes la mort, nous allons torturer ton cher ami aussi longtemps qu'il nous plaira pour compenser ton départ.  
  
Voltaire tourna son regard vers la porte de la grande pièce, qui s'entrouvrit. Boris fit irruption dans la pièce, suivit d'un des hommes en noir qui portait Ray toujours endormi sur son épaule.  
  
- NON!, hurla Kai, envoyant son poing contre la vitre.  
  
Voltaire éclata de rire. Le regard furieux de Kai ne pouvait rien contre l'homme qui déposa Ray sur le sol pour ensuite se retirer. Le désespoir qu'éprouvait le capitaine ne pouvait rien contre Boris qui sortit un objet pointu de sa poche alors que Ray revenait lentement à lui, clignant des yeux.  
  
- RAY!!!, hurla Kai, se jetant de tout son poids contre la vitre.  
  
Boris tira Ray à ses pieds, le plaquant au mur. Ray posa un regard surpris sur la vitre de verre, rencontrant celui furieux de Kai.  
  
- NON!!!, hurla t'il à nouveau alors que Boris élevait l'objet brillant au dessus de sa tête, prêt à blesser le jeune homme qui levait un regard horrifié vers l'arme, poussant un petit cri de terreur.  
  
- RAAAAAAY!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
Et voila... ^^ La torture est en jeu... Désolé si vous n'aimez pas trop! J'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre alors ca prendrait pas trop de temps pour l'updater. Pour Max, je ne suis pas encore sure qu'il soit mort. Il peut-etre juste blessé aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Et GO HABS GO! ON VA RÉUSSSSSSSSIR! Ah oui, voila les réponses aux reviews!  
  
lyoo: Merci pour ton idée! Et voila, la partie réponse aux reviews est officiellement inaugurée par toi! ^^   
  
Renn: Oui, je m'en veux de faire du mal à Kai!  
  
kyogirl63: Hey ma sis! Meuh non, c'est bien qu'il ait souffert bocou, ca le rend encore plus adorable! Et je suis persuadé que Voltaire le battait (j'ai trouvé 5 preuves dans la série!)  
  
Marionnette: Merci, t'es trop gentille! Moi aussi j'ai failli pleurer en imaginant Kai en train de vivre ca... Je vais tacher de garder le rythme!  
  
Angie: He he, je peux utiliser le mot concrétisation dans ma fic? Lol. Alors, ca a commencé à se concrétiser un peu dans ce chap, mais je veux rien faire trop vite parce que je voulais me rendre au moins au chapitre 10. Mais nos deux tourtereaux viveront des moments très émotifs...   
  
Lylililas: Merci bocou! Ca m'encourage a continuer! ^^  
  
Leenaren: Resalut! T'es trop gentille de suivre mes fics et reviewer! Je t'ADORE!! Au fait, t'en ait ou dans Concours gundam, ton crossover avec beyblade? Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai aimé! C'est pour kan la suite? Viteuh!  
  
Sakura Hiwatari: C'est pas trop sadique?! Parce que bientot, il va y avoir un peu de torture... Aie, j'espere ne pas me rendre trop loin... Je connais le dénouements des 2 prochains chapitres, mais après, même moi je me le demande! Désolé si j'ai pris du temps à updater... ^^ 


	7. Torture

Désolé si j'ai pris autant de temps avant d'updater, blamez les examens et les travaux ! Question du jour (ou du chapitre plutot): Est-ce que Max devrait crever? Parce qu'il pourrait être juste gravement blessé. À vous de décider! Ce chapitre-ci, c'est un peu juste de la torture... et du viol. Il fallait que je me défoule! Mais c'est pas trop sanglant, comme ; il pèla sa peau avec une pèle-patate. Ni; il enfonca sa bite dans l'anus de Ray (non non, c'est pas tant décrit!) C'est plus subtil! Mais je sais plus comment continuer... Je pensais faire crever Kai dans une couppe de chapitre, mais vous m'en voudriez beaucoup! Ou je pourrais terminer en lemon... On verra! Alors bon, nous y voila. Bonne lecture!  
  
----------------  
  
Le poignard glissa sur la peau de Ray, suivi d'un coup de genou fortement envoyé à son ventre. Le jeune garcon s'écrasa sur un sol, le souffle coupé, le coup l'empechant de gémir. La terreur se lisait dans son regard, sur un visage contorsionné par la douleur. Boris rit, une joie sadique éclairant son visage masqué alors qu'il se penchait sur le chinois en faisant danser l'object pointu au-dessus de sa tête.   
  
Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus horribles de la vie de Ray et certaines des plus douloureuses de Kai. Ce dernier hurlait, désespérant au rythme des coups de couteaux, hurlant au son des gémissements de Ray, frappant la vitre alors que Boris abattait un fouet sur le jeune garcon. Le cruel bourreau prenait un malin plaisir à observer le visage du garcon qui exprimait une douleur jusqu'à la ignoré. Les coups de pied et de poing agrémentait les giclements de sang, laissant Ray trembler de douleur. Chacun de ses cris et gémissements ajoutait à l'impuissance que Kai ressentait de derrière sa vitre de verre. La respiration saccadée du chinois, ses pleurs étouffés, le suivaient alors qu'il était projeté contre le mur, et là seulement, sembla perdre connaissance.  
  
Boris recula lentement, tourna un visage cruellement amusé vers Kai, qui fixa ses yeux agrandies par le desepoir sur la personne à laquelle il vouait une haine éternelle. La rage illumina son regard et son poing s'abattit sur la vitre alors que les injures fusaient de sa bouche, déformant son visage par la haine alors qu'il crachait des paroles que Boris ne pouvait bien entendre de l'autre coté de la vitre. L'homme masqué se retourna, se penchant sur le corps inaminé, le secouant faiblement. Ray était écraser sur le sol, à plat ventre sur la pierre glacé.  
  
- Releve-toi ou tu crèves, lui lanca Voltaire de l'autre bout de la piece ou il se tenait appuyé contre le mur tel que le faisait habituellement son petit-fils. Son regard absorbait avec délice le desepoir de Kai. Contre toute attenta, Ray remua légérement.  
  
S'appuyant sur ses mains meurtries, il tenta de se relever avec peine. Ses jambes blessées tremblèrent quelques instants sous le poids de son corps lacéré avant de fléchir à nouveau. Ray bascula vers l'avant et s'effondra sur ses genoux, le sol froid entrant douloureusement en contact avec ses multiples cicatrices. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes, la douleur répartie entre ses paumes presque dénudées de peau et ses genoux recouverts de coupures ensanglantées. Ses bras vidés de trop de sang lâchèrent prise et Ray s'écroula à plat ventre sur le sol glacé, baignant dans son propre sang. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur tant elle était forte. Son corps était couvert de nombreuses traces de fouet et de nombreuses foulures et côtes brisés le rendait d'autant plus inapte se défendre contre l'homme qui se penchait à présent sur lui, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Les yeux félins de Ray rencontrèrent le regard malfaisant de Boris, qui ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner la partie de sitôt.  
  
-Alors, tu ne désire pas céder ta place à Kai?, demanda t'il d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Ray le fixa d'un air à la fois têtu et empli de douleur, comme celui d'un brave soldat avant sa mort, relevant à peine sa tête du sol ou il restait étendu, incapable de bouger.  
  
- Non, répondit-il dans un souffle.  
  
Se visage se crispa à ce simple mot qui semblait lui avoir prit toutes ses forces. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur la pierre froide, fermant les yeux dans un ultime effort de chasser la douleur.  
  
" Dommage " répondit cruellementBoris, tournant son regard amusé vers la vitre de verre. " Regarde bien Kai, et après ca, tu me diras si tu t'entêtes toujours à ne pas entrer dans l'équipe de ton grand-père. " Amusé, Voltaire eut un sourire satisfait, posant son regard malfaisant sur son petit-fils.  
  
À ces mots, ce dernier frappa à nouveau contre la vitre, se mettant à hurler, l'air désespéré. Boris l'ignora, tournant son cruel regard sur le blessé, qui respirait avec difficulté. La douleur se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage, ses yeux fortement fermés, son visage, crispé. Ray était maintenant à demi recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour de son ventre ou un hématome se formait lentement, ses côtes brisés se faisant cruellement ressentir. Boris le regarda d'un air amusé et se pencha sur sa victime, agrippant son pantalon à moitié déchiré et mouillé de sang. Il le baissa brusquement, ne tenant pas compte du gémissement de douleur de Ray, dont les jambes lacérés collaient au vêtement. Le bas de son corps était nu à présent et Ray eut un tremblement en devinant les intentions deBoris.  
  
" Nooon... ", gémit-il en entendant la ceinture de Boris tomber sur le sol avec un bruit métallique, alors que Voltaire se mit à rire. Ray n'avait même plus la force pour tenter de se relever ou de se débattre, mais de toute façon, il ne savait que trop bien que 'aurait été inutile. Chaque mouvement doublait la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà et il resta donc immobile, les yeux toujours fermés comme si cela pouvait diminuer l'horreur de la situation. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de cette pénible attente avant que Boris ne se mette à son acte indécent, pénétrant violemment sa victime, ses proportions d'homme mur cruellement plus grandes que celles encore enfantines de Ray. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, son visage exprimant l'horreur d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Ses yeux étaient maintenant grands ouverts, montrant un désespoir inouï. A ce viol s'ajoutait son corps blessé, dont chaque blessure se faisait douloureusement ressentir à chacune des fortes pénétrations de Boris.  
  
" Kaaaiii!!! " Ray hurla plus fort que ses côtes brisés ne lui permettaient, amplifiant la douleur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des cris de désespoir, appelant l'aide qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Il ne cria que deux fois, la deuxième plus forte que jamais. Un cri mêlée d'atroce douleur, palpable et d'ultime désespoir. Le cri que pousse quelqu'un avant de tomber de la falaise. " KAAAIII!!! "  
  
Ce dernier se jeta de tout son poids sur la vitre, se mettant à la frapper plus fort que jamais avec ses poings. Ses hurlements se firent nettement entendre, même de l'autre côté de l'épaisse vitre.  
  
" RAY!!! NOOON!!!RAAAAAAAAY!!!! "  
  
Il hurlait au meurtre, le visage ravagé par la colère, le désespoir, la douleur, la culpabilité... Tant d'émotions sur ce petit visage déformé par l'horreur, creusé par l'horrible impuissance qu'il ressentait. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se jeter sur Boris, lui arracher son coeur de pierre animé uniquement par la haine. Pour pouvoir arracher Ray à ses griffes et s'il le fallait, prendre sa place.  
  
C'est la que Boris se releva, riant aux éclats comme si cette torture avait été une partie de plaisir. Et elle l'était pour cet homme ignoble, sans pitié, que seule la cruauté faisait vivre. Il se tourna vers Kai, tout sourire.  
  
- Pauvre petit, il n'a même plus la force de hurler. Et dire que tu n'as rien pu faire pour le sauver.  
  
Boris secoua la tête, laissant la parole à Voltaire qui s'avanca vers la vitre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour dire que tu as beaucoup essayé... Il compte si peu pour toi, ce Ray?  
  
Les yeux de Kai étincelaient de rage.  
  
- TA GUEULE!!!  
  
- Oh, ne te fâches pas, mon cher petit-fils. Tu vas pouvoir l'avoir dans tes bras dans quelques minutes...   
  
Il posa son regard quasi-satanique sur Ray, qui ne bougeait plus d'un poil, semblant inconscient.  
  
" - À moins bien sur que Boris le tue... Je ne lui laisse la vie que si tu acceptes de revenir.  
  
Kai sembla plus désespéré jamais et se jeta à bout de forces contre la vitre, hurlant  
  
- D'accord!!! Je le ferais!!! MAIS LAISSE-LE!!!  
  
Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres de Voltaire. Il se tourna vers Boris.  
  
- Prend le mome et met le derrière la vitre avec mon imbécile de petit-fils. Laisse-les seuls une heure ou deux avant de foutre le blessé dehors. Je veux que Kai puisse palper ses regrets.   
  
Il se tourna vers Kai.  
  
- Ton entrainement commence ce soir.  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en fut d'un pas vif, éclatant d'un rire malveillant. Le temps sembla se figer alors que Voltaire et Boris quittait la pièce, laissant un homme vêtu de noir soulever sans trop de grâce le corps inerte de Ray et se poster devant la vitre qui s'ouvrait lentement. Il projeta le jeune homme dans la cellule et quitta à son tour la pièce empregnée de douleur.  
  
- Ray!!!  
  
Kai attrapa son ami de justesse alors qu'il s'écrasait dans ses bras.   
  
- Ray...  
  
Kai se retrouva assis, avec dans ses bras la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Ce dernier était affalé contre le corps de son partenaire et était encore à demi-conscient. Son corps se secouait fébrilement, les épaules se relevant au rythme des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Il pleura chaudement, le visage enfoui contre la poitrine de Kai qui l'entourait de ses bras forts. Ses dernières forces lui servirent à pleurer alors que le capitaine versait des larmes silencieuses, la tête sur celle de son précieux ami. Leur desespoir emplit la pièce durant ces quelques minutes avant que Ray ne s'endorme, à bout de forces, laissant Kai seul avec l'horrible réalité; il ne pouvait rien faire à part voir son ami mourir sous ses yeux. Par sa seule et unique faute.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eh bien, c'est ca là... Quant au reste, eh bien j'en sais trop rien! Je vais improviser (J'ai kan même une petite idée) a part si vous avez des idées et des suggestions. Pauvre Ray... Yach, y'a des jours ou je me déteste! Je ne sais pas non plus si Ray va mourir ou pas. Verdict? Je sais que ce chapitre c'était juste du viol de la torture mais il le fallait bien. L'histoire n'est pas encore fini!  
  
p.s désolé, j'ai pas pu faire de réponses aux reviews ce chapitre-ci, mais je me rattraperez au prochain! 


	8. De retour à Balkov

Saluuuut!   
  
Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à cette fic et ca ne va pas se terminer trop trop bien... Vous préférez un happy-end ou pas? Ca va arrêter de tourner en rond; les chapitres 8, 9 et 10 seront bien suivis avec un joli ti'fil... Tala débarque dans ce chapitre et il y a pas mal de flash-back, le passé de Kai s'éclaircit. Et Max n'est pas encore mort! Juste gravement blessé! Au fait, ce chapitre s'échelonne sur plusieurs jours. Et merci beaucooooouuuuuup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements!!! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! Thank you!!! Gracias!!! Arigato!!! Danke shon!!!  
  
-----------  
  
Une heure s'écoula ainsi, Ray endormi dans les bras de son ami et Kai fixant le vide, écoutant la respiration de rauque du chinois, qui semblait succomber tranquillement à ses blessures. Kai était horriblement conscient de l'état de son ami, alors que douleur et désespoir formaient un épais nuage autour de lui. Tout ce qui importait, c'était la personne qu'il aimait souffrant dans ses bras, bras tremblants et protecteurs.   
  
Le même employé ayant soulevé Ray refit soudainement irruption dans la pièce, s'approchant à pas vifs du panneau de verre. Ce dernier commença à s'ouvrir, obéissant à quelque employé qu'on ne pouvait voir d'ici. Kai leva des yeux hagards et furieux sur l'homme qui s'approcha et empoigna Ray par le collet. Kai tenta de resserrer ses bras autour de lui, mais deux autres hommes arrivèrent et l'un d'eux adressa quelques paroles froides à Kai alors qu'ils traînaient Ray hors de la pièce, l'ayant brusquement retirer à la poigne de l'ancien capitaine.  
  
- On l'envoie à l'hôpital général de Moscou. Maintenant, lève-toi et va t'entraîner. Voltaire et Black Dranzer t'attendent dans l'entrepôt du laboratoire principal.  
  
Kai laissa tomber sa tête, le simple nom de Black Dranzer et le départ de son compagnon mourant l'ayant achevé. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de cette position silencieuse, accoté au mur et bras autour des genoux, avant que la voix menaçante de Boris résonne dans la sombre pièce.  
  
-Debout! Ray n'a toujours pas quitté l'abbaye, et on ne l'enverra à l'hôpital que quand tu commencera à t'entraîner. Et il est mal en point, alors grouille-toi!  
  
Lentement, Kai se releva. La survie de celui qu'il aimait était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la vie. Une fois que Ray serait en sûreté en Chine et le tournoi terminé, il était bien décidé à en finir avec cette vie. Personne ne l'arrêterait cette fois-ci et la liberté autant que l'amour était hors de sa portée. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne encore. Pour Ray. Sinon, Voltaire le tuerait pour faire passer sa rage.  
  
C'est pour cette unique raison qu'à l'arrivée dans l'entrepôt du laboratoire principal, se retrouvant devant une toupie enchaînée et son grand-père abordant un air satisfait, Kai obéit à ceux qu'ils haïssaient. Il se retrouva avec la toupie noire entre les mains, n'ayant écouté les paroles de Voltaire que d'une oreille distraite. Il se devait de gagner le tournoi mondial, sinon... Les menaces, le concernant autant que les membres de son ancienne équipe, se succédaient, craché comme du venin par son grand-père.  
  
- Va t'entraîner à présent. Tu as 3 jours avant le tournoi. N'oublie pas que sans moi, tu serais prostitué comme ta mère.  
  
- Elle s'est fait violer, souffla Kai. Ce n'est pas sa faute!  
  
Il leva des yeux furieux vers son grand-père, qui quittait déjà la pièce.  
  
- Elle a tant regretter ta naissance, tu sais. Tu lui as gâché la vie. Et de plus, tu n'as même pas pu protéger ta soeur, cracha Voltaire avant de claquer la porte, laissant Kai seul avec ses sombres pensées. Les souvenirs se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui rappelait les douloureux événements de sa vie. Il se devait de tout revoir, encore et encore, la toupie s'enfonçant dans la chair de son poing qu'il ne cessait de serrer.  
  
---  
  
6 ans plus tôt  
  
- Kai, aide-moi!!! Kaiii!!!  
  
Une petite fillette d'à peine 6 ans hurlait de terreur, les joues inondées de larmes. Voltaire la serrait contre lui, pressant un couteau contre son petit cou fragile, d'ou un mince filet de sang s'échappait déjà. Le jeune Kai était appuyé contre le mur, couvert de bleus et de coupures, le regard agrandi par l'horreur. Paralysé par la peur, il ne savait plus que faire et tremblait, suppliant son grand-père.  
  
- Non, je t'en prie, grand-père!!! s'il te plaît!!!  
  
Le couteau s'enfonca plus profondément dans la chair de la fillette hurlante.  
  
- MIZUCHI!!! NOOOOON!!!  
  
Dans un élan désespéré, Kai se jeta vers l'avant ,uniquement pour que le coup de pied de son grand-père le fasse valser à travers la pièce.  
  
- KAAAAI !!!, hurla la fillette dans un dernier hoquetement de terreur et de douleur, avant de cesser tout mouvement.  
  
- MIZUCHIII!!!!  
  
Voltaire se releva, lâchant le corps inanimé de l'enfant sur sol.  
  
- Tu n'as plus aucune raison de me désobéir à présent.   
  
Le jeune Kai était secoué par les sanglots alors qu'il se traînait vers le corps de sa petite soeur, son grand-père ayant quitté la pièce.  
  
- Mizuchi..., gémit le petit garçon, serrant le corps ensanglanté contre lui.  
  
Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît...  
  
Kai enfouit sa tête sur l'épaule de sa jeune soeur, pleurant et gémissant, se couvrant du sang de l'enfant, qui cessa tranquillement de couler alors que Kai se rattachait au cadavre de la dernière personne qui lui restait.  
  
---  
  
Kai fixa un regard blessé sur Black Dranzer, se ressaisissant et marchant lentement vers la salle d'entraînement. Il ne laisserait pas la même chose arriver à Ray. Plus que quelques jours à tenir...  
  
La toupie tournait à une vitesse folle, renversant sur son passage une ou deux colonnades. Kai tentait désespérément de prendre le contrôle sur tout le pouvoir que dégageait Black Dranzer, pouvoir qu'il désirait moins que jamais auparavant. Ses ordres et le sifflement de la toupie résonnait dans la petite arène qui lui servait de salle d'entraînement.  
  
- De retour chez nous?, demanda une voix froide.  
  
Kai se retourna lentement, fixant d'un regard mauvais le jeune Tala qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son air nonchalant parcourant la pièce.  
  
- Tu reprends Black Dranzer?, continua t'il. T'es sur de pouvoir le contrôler? La dernière fois, t'as pété l'abbaye.  
  
- Dégage, répondit froidement Kai en portant à nouveau son attention sur la toupie qui continuait de circuler dans l'arène.  
  
Tala pénétra dans la pièce, avançant tranquillement vers son ancien partenaire. Il plongea son regard ennuyé dans l'arène, suivant Black Dranzer des yeux. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement de tourner alors que Kai porta un regard impatient sur Tala.  
  
- T'as pas les désirs de Boris à aller satisfaire? T'as du te faire baiser beaucoup ces jours-ci.  
  
Tala devint furieux et tourna un regard enragé vers Kai.  
  
- Je suis pas le seul, tu te rappelles pas?! Il aimait bien de torturer avant de te pénétrer, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut.  
  
Kai prit un air menaçant et sa figure se déforma par une sorte de rage incontrôlable.  
  
- Ta gueule, le cyborg. Moi au moins, je suis pas le chien de poche aux ordres de monsieur Boris.  
  
- J'aimerais bien savoir qui est son chien de poche, répliqua Tala en tournant brusquement les talons. Tu piques ma place de capitaine juste pour sauver la peau de tes petits amis. Si ca, c'est pas de la manipulation...  
  
- T'es juste jaloux, cracha Kai. T'es même plus humain!  
  
- C'est mieux que de regretter d'être vivant à chaque jour.  
  
Avant que Kai ait eu le temps de répliquer, Tala avait déjà claqué la porte. Une rivalité monstre avait toujours été présente entre les deux beybladeurs, ayant chacun perdu leur dignité mainte fois l'un devant l'autre. Dès l'âge de 4 ans, ils avaient connu torture et viol ensemble et ces événements avaient tissé une toile de glace entre eux. C'était la seule chose qui leur restait, cette protection les empêchant de sombrer dans la folie. Ils se blessaient mutuellement depuis déjà trop longtemps.  
  
Kai tenta de sa calmer, essayant de se concentrer sur sa toupie. Mais les images de l'abbaye défilaient devant lui, torture, viol, insultes... Deux années insupportables... Tout ca pour ensuite se retrouver chez Voltaire, ou chaque jour le jeune garçon aspirait désespérément un peu d'amour et ne recevait que coups et insultes en retour.  
  
---  
  
8 ans plus tôt  
  
De nouveau, la tête de Kai frappait le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le petit ferma les yeux dans un ultime espoir de chasser les larmes de désespoir et de douleur qui menaçait de couler. La forte poigne de Voltaire le souleva par le coup et le plaqua au mur, lui coupant la respiration.  
  
- Tu te permets une pause alors que tu dois t'entraîner?! Je me fiche pas mal de ta fièvre ou ta fatigue! Et tu pleures en plus?! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fillette!!!  
  
Le regard suppliant de Kai se posa sur la figure hargneuse, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de respirer. Ses doigts d'enfant tentaient vainement d'ouvrir la main de son grand-père, alors que sa figure virait au bleu. Finalement, il fut projeté à nouveau contre le mur, ou le pied de Voltaire frappa la côte de l'enfant.  
  
- Pathétique, souffla t'il avec dédain en s'éloignant, laissant Kai en larmes, roulé sur lui-même et se tenant ses côtes douloureuses et fendues.   
  
---  
  
Kai frémit, ces scènes quotidiennes se répétant dans sa tête. Les insultes pleuvaient et même fièvres et bronchites ne l'empêchaient pas de s'entraîner. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il s'évanouissait de pure fatigue qu'il avait droit à son lit. Et même là, chaque faiblesse le privait de nourriture durant 2 ou 3 jours. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il sursauta au contact de la main froide qui se posa sur son épaule droite.  
  
- On se permet de rêvasser?  
  
Kai se retourna, n'ayant à peine le temps d'apercevoir la figure de Boris avant de recevoir une violente claque.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le temps de dormir, dit-il sèchement avant de saisir Kai par le collet.  
  
Tu va te retrouver au cachot comme avant!  
  
Une autre claque. Boris le reposa, épargnant à Kai les douleurs habituelles. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se replonger dans son entraînement, ne s'arrêtant qu'à la tombée de la nuit.  
  
Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Tyson, alors qu'il serrait la main de Max, étendu sur un lit de l'hôpital général de Moscou. Son état s'était stabilisé depuis le coup de feu, mais les médecins croyaient qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Son estomac avait était atteint et le choc post-traumatique risquait de faire s'éteindre le coeur fragile.  
  
- Max, tiens-bon, souffla Tyson, les larmes embuant sa vue.  
  
- Tyson, faut y aller, dit gentiment Kenny, posant la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Ray et Kai sont sûrement rentré et attendent des nouvelles de Max.  
  
Tyson se leva tranquillement, posant une dernière fois sa main sur celle de son ami.  
  
- Je reviens te voir demain, Maxou. T'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'en sortir.  
  
Silencieusement, les deux beybladeurs quittèrent la chambre, avançant à pas lourds et dans un silence tout aussi lourd dans les corridors de l'hôpital. Tête baissé, Tyson n'arrêta pas lorsque Kenny se figea soudainement, bouche bée. Il resta sur place, paralysé, alors que Tyson se heurtait contre une civière transporté par deux infirmiers. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il relevait sa mine triste pour s'excuser qu'il se figea à son tour.  
  
Ray, inconscient, était étendu sur le lit à roulettes, entouré de bandages et l'air très mal en point Les infirmiers lancèrent un regard mauvais au beybladeur avant de s'éloigner rapidement en marmonnant quelque reproche en russe. Tyson resta bouche bée, n'en revenant toujours pas. Puis, il s'élança en même temps que Kenny à la suite des infirmiers qui s'engouffraient dans le corridor de la salle des opérations,  
  
- Ray!!!, hurla Tyson, s'accrochant à la civière roulante.  
  
Les infirmiers se mirent à lui crier dessus dans leur langue scandinave, mais Tyson était déjà penché sur son compagnon, une main tremblante sur son torse meurtri, les yeux à nouveau embué de larmes. Alors que la sécurité arrivait, Tyson ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, sa tristesse de voir ses meilleurs amis un pied dans la tombe lui enlevant toute pensée logique.  
  
- C'est Kai qui t'as fait ca, c'est lui!!!, hurlait t'il entre deux sanglots alors que les deux gardes l'entraînaient brusquement vers la sortie.  
  
Kai je vais te tuer! OMAE WO KOROSU!!!  
  
-----  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que Kai s'entraînait à l'abbaye et que Tyson et Kenny se noyait dans le beyblade pour oublier leurs soucis, entre crises de larmes et cris de fureur. Les visites à Max, et à Ray, toujours dans le coma, dont ils ignoraient la cause des blessures, les rendaient encore plus abattus et désireux de revenge. Ils croyaient que Kai les avaient abandonné, après avoir comploté pour tuer Max et blesser Ray. Le désespoir les rendait aveugle à toute possibilité plus probable. De toute manière, ils connaissent mal Kai qui avait toujours été mystérieux et distant. Le tournoi était prévu pour le lendemain et Tyson se jurait de venger Max et Ray en battant à nouveau Balkov, sûr que Boris était pour quelque chose dans ce drame. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il devrait combattre celui contre lequel toutes ses accusations étaient fondés...  
  
À l'abbaye, les souvenirs revenaient hanter Kai, tant ceux de son grand-père que ceux de l'abbaye, et surtout le nouveau poignard sanglant qu'avait été la torture de Ray. Comment réussir à vivre après tout cela? Silencieusement, il pleurait la nuit, se demandant à chaque instant si Ray s'en remettait, devenant muet et sans émotions durant la journée, laquelle il passait enfermé dans la salle d'entraînement avec Black Dranzer. Chaque faute lui valait un coup ou une réprimande de Boris ou même de Voltaire, mais jamais rien de grave car ses entraîneurs craignaient de le voir affaibli pour le tournoi qui approchait à grands pas.  
  
L'avant-veille du tournoi fut la dernière fois ou Tyson et Kenny purent voir Max, respirant artificiellement avec le moniteur. Ce dernier s'arrêta en pleine nuit, le coeur de Max ayant lâché le jeune blondinet à la suite de toutes ces hémorragies. Le téléphone réveilla les deux derniers membres des Bladebreakers durant la nuit, une infirmière compatissante leur annonçant la mort de leur compagnon. Kenny, qui avait répondu, échappa le téléphone et il n'en fallu pas plus à Tyson pour qu'il se mette à tout détruire dans la sombre chambre d'hôtel, hurlant de désespoir. Épuisé, il s'effondra et pleura avec Kenny le reste de la nuit. Le soleil levant lui donna un terrible goût de vengeance et il s'entraîna avec cette lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux toute la journée, sans pose pour manger.  
  
Toutefois, Ray s'était éveillé entre temps et se remettait d'une vitesse fulgurante de ses blessures. La veille du tournoi, il obtint la permission d'assister au tournoi, s'il ne faisait que rester assis. Cette nouvelle rendit Tyson encore davantage encouragé à vaincre l'équipe de l'abbaye, quoique qu'il refusa d'admettre que Kai était innocent, malgré l'instance de Ray. Ce dernier passa sa première journée du coma à se morfondre dans son lit d'hôpital, se demandant à chaque minute ce qui arrivait à Kai. Il savait à présent que son jeune amoureux avait du vivre 1000 fois plus de souffrances que lui et jamais il n'aurait pensé à lui en vouloir. sur ses blessures.   
  
Toute cette agitation passa pour Kai dans les temps les plus sombres, alors qu'il ignorait la mort de Max et le rétablissement rapide de Ray. La veille du tournoi, Tala vint le trouver dans la salle d'entraînement, lui adressant la parole pour la première fois depuis leur engueulade.  
  
- Hiwatari, dit-il d'un ton froid, sans autre préliminaire, Boris m'a chargé de t'annoncer quelque chose. T'es responsable d'un autre mort.  
  
À ces mots, Kai se figea, s'attendant au pire. Black Dranzer arrêta tranquillement de tourner alors qu'il se retourna, plongeant un regard trahissant son inquiétude dans celui du rouquin ((rougeain)).   
  
- Accouche  
  
- Max vient te crever. Par ta faute, répondit Tala avec un sourire mesquin.   
  
Ca fait combien de morts à cause de toi ca? Au moins une vingtaine.  
  
La frustration de Kai passa dans son poing furieux alors qu'il l'abattit sur la mâchoire de Tala, le faisant reculer. Il se défoulait de sa peine mais aussi se vengeait de Tala qui ne faisait que tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le rouquin((rougeain)) passe à l'attaque, assenant un coup sur la joue de Kai, qui tituba à son tour. Répliquant, ce dernier atteignit Tala au ventre alors que le russe manqua de briser le nez de son adversaire. Les injures fusaient, ce qui ne faisaient qu'encourager les deux beybladeurs. Alors que les ennemis d'enfance enchaînèrent coup de poing et injures blessantes, Boris accouru, ayant surveillé la scène depuis une camera de surveillance. Visage déformé par la fureur, il arracha le jeune russe des mains de Kai, l'envoyant valser alors qu'il empoignait Kai par le collet.  
  
- VOUS AVEZ UN MATCH DEMAIN!!! VOUS ETES STUPIDES AU POINT DE VOUS AFFAIBLIR ALORS QUE VOUS FAITES PARTI DE LA MEME ÉQUIPE??!!  
  
Il tourna son regard qui avait fusillait Kai durant les paroles menaçantes vers son autre protégé étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Il baignait dans le sang et semblait avoir une cote brisé, d'après le bruit qu'avait fait répercuté un des coups de poing de Kai.  
  
- Apres le tournoi, vous allez souffrir. Surtout toi Hiwatari, souffla Boris haineusement, reposant Kai sur le sol. Ce dernier avait la figure couverte de sang et son poing gauche semblait bien mal en point. Il ne pensait plus à rien, se concentrant sur la douleur physique alors que Boris sortait en trombe de la pièce, deux grades soulevant Tala, l'éloignant de la salle d'entraînement. C'est alors que Kai tomba à genoux, une larme se mêlant au sang de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol.  
  
- Encore un jour...  
  
Un coup de poing. L'enfant tombe sur le gravier du sentier. Les passants s'éloignent effrayés, laissant l'homme à la chevelure grise relever le garçon en larmes par sa chevelure bleu, lui soufflant les pires injures au visage.  
  
- Rien qu'un jour et je n'aurais même plus à respirer... Je vais enfin pouvoir mourir...  
  
-------  
  
Voila!!! Encore 2 chapitres! Merci encore pour tous vous reviews! Je suis contente, ce chapitre était plutôt long (surtout quand on tappe avec un seul doigt, comme moi! Mon index droit est mort!) Question du jour: Un happy-end mignon ou une fin triste?  
  
À venir:  
  
Contact de Ray-Kai (, pas tout à fait un lemon..., faut que j'vois ca)  
  
Réponses aux reviews;  
  
Étoile du soir: J'étais trop contente quand j'ai vu que j'avais une review de toi!!! My god, my god, la plus grande auteure de beyblade-francais!!! Je te jure, j'en revenais pas!!! Merci merci merci!!! J'adore trop tes fics! Oui, l'amour triomphe de tout, mais faut dire que c'est pas la faute à Kai. Il est même plus à plaindre, lui qui a vécu des tortures comme ca à chaque fois qu'il perdait un match. Je vais essayer de les faire finir ensemble... Merci encore!!!  
  
Sakura Hiwatari: Merci!!! Ca me fait trop plaisir!!! Ca suffit à rendre heureux toute une journée. Boris a pas coupé les cheveux de Ray, j'aurais jamais osé! Les longs cheveux, c'et sacré pour moi (Duo Maxwell ) Je suis désolééé, j'ai pas voulu tuer Max, c'est venu de même. Sniff, sniff, j'me sens coupable. Et merci beaucoup de lire ma fic! Je t'adore!  
  
Leenaren: Salut leen-chan! Désolé si je répond pas vite au mails, j'ai pas Internet chez moi. Et oui, je HAIS Relena. Ray va vivre, je crois... Lol. Merci bocouuuu de lire ma fic, i love you! Et j'avais oublié 3 doors down (c'est justement ca qui joui pendant que j'écris cette réponse )! Merde, chuis nulle! Ils sont trop bon! Je suis en amour avec Kryptonite!   
  
Wind: Merci ' Moi aussi, je hais Voltaire! Je suis sur qu'il était comme ca pour vrai (j'veux dire dans la série) Peut-etre un peu moins sadique mais Kai a l'air de le détester, il le battais, je suis persuadé!  
  
Marionnette: Wah, j'ai peur! Me tue pas, je veux voir la fin de la série de beyblade avant!!! Hi hi, chacun a un petit côté sadique, donc cetrains sont bien dissimulés! Je suis sure que toi aussi. Hum, des tueurs en série... T'as deja pensé à ca pour ton futur métier? lol. Merci pour tes reviews, tu m 'encourages. Je t'ai-meuh! Désolé si je prend du temps à updater, les exams et les travaux d'école...yack!  
  
Eve Hiwatari: Merci, j'espere que tu va aimer et la terminer. C'est peut-etre chou au début, mais à la fin c'est plus dur... Hi hi, merci!  
  
Lylilas: Je vais la terminer, c'est mon but dans la vie! Il reste 2 chapitres, mais je vais pas trop en rajouter sinon ca va tourner en longueur. Merci  
  
Lyoo: Ya pas trop de malheurs, j'espère??? Je veux pas trop en mettre, je m'inquiète! Merci pour tes reviews!  
  
Renn: Iiiiiiiiii, c'est-tu trop affreux?! Je deviens folle à me demander si j'en met trop! Faudrait un moins un moment happy. Help!!! 


	9. Dernier match

J'ai enfin décidé, je vais faire 2 fins. Une triste et un happy-end, pour satisfaire tout le monde ainsi que moi-même! Les deux vont durer environ 2 pages chaque et seront dans le même chapitre, le 10eme et dernier. Vous me direz quel fin vous préfèrez!  
  
Bon et nous voila rendu à l'avant-dernier chapitre... wah, j'ai presque terminé ma première vrai fic!!! Snif snif... Mais je voulais pas l'étirer trop, ca se répéterez. Toutefois, je pense sérieusement à faire une suite (sur le happy-end) Une fic ou les deux amours seraient en fuite... En tk, bonne lecture!  
  
------------  
  
En ce samedi ensoleillé, les spectateurs affluaient sur la place centrale de Moscou, se pressant vers l'arène ou se déroulerait le tournoi mondial. Des gens des 4 coins du monde arrivaient par centaine et la ville entière était en émoi. Dans moins de 2 heures, les meilleures équipes mondiales s'affronterait sans merci pour emporter le titre de champions du monde dans leur pays victorieux. Tout ca pour ca que l'événement d'aujourd'hui n'était pas à petite échelle et que plus de 600 000 personnes assisteraient au match entassé dans l'arène, alors que quelques autres millions suivraient le combat depuis leur téléviseur.  
  
Alors que les bancs du stade se remplissaient, chaque équipe participante se trouvait dans sa loge, nerveuse et surexcitée. Celle des Bladebreakers n'abritait que 3 joueurs, dont Ray, qui avait par miracle obtenu la permission de jouer en raison de son rétablissement fulgurant. Kenny avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, analysant avec soin toutes les données qu'il avait pu recueillir sur les équipes adverses. La pièce était plongé dans un lourd silence, Ray pensif et Tyson écrasé contre le mur, la tête basse et l'esprit empli des promesses de vengeance pour Max qui animaient ses yeux, trahissant la colère qui le mettait prêt à tout pour remporter la victoire.  
  
Ray se leva alors, marchant vers la porte avec une soudaine détermination.  
  
- Je serais là pour le prochain match, souffla t'il avant de refermer la porte.   
  
Tyson et Kenny ne réagirent pas plus, chacun absorbé par l'importance du match qu'ils allaient devoir disputer. Ils ne se doutaient guère de l'endroit ou Ray se dirigeait...  
  
-----------  
  
Les yeux de Kai étaient rivés sur Black Dranzer alors qu'il écoutait le silence de sa loge vide. Livré à ses sombres pensées quelque demi-heure avant le match, il pouvait entendre les menaces de Boris dans sa tête, prêt à le torturer à mort si son protégé ne remportait pas victoire. Kai soupira, resserrant la main autour de sa toupie et portant son regard vide sur la porte sur laquelle on venait de frapper légèrement. S'attendant à la venue d'un de ses coéquipiers, Kai ne daigna même pas répondre, détournant les yeux.  
  
Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un mit un pied hésitant dans la pièce.  
  
-Kai....  
  
Ce dernier releva vivement la tête, ayant reconnu la voix de Ray. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air hésitant mais soulagé, quelques légers pansements trahissant son état de blessé. Kai se leva, une inquiétude surprise se reflétant dans ses yeux alors qu'il approchait de son ami.  
  
- Ray... tu...  
  
La bouche entrouverte par l'espoir semblant trop beau pour être vrai, Kai posa une main presque tremblante sur l'épaule du chinois, qui sourit faiblement, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, dans un geste inattendu, Kai se jeta littéralement au cou de Ray, le serrant dans ses bras puissant, la tête enfouie sur son épaule tout en luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
  
- Ray, j'ai eu tellement peur... Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...  
  
Kai étouffa un sanglot alors que Ray pleurait déjà, accroché à Kai comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si soulagé, si heureux, ils relevèrent un regard mouillé et laissèrent leurs lèvres se rencontrer. Un baiser passionné s'ensuivit, de ceux qui veulent dire je ne te quitterais plus jamais, faisant oublier à Ray ses blessures et à Kai son match pourtant si important quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne songeait même plus à en finir avec sa vie misérable, se laissant emporter par son amour brûlant.  
  
Les minutes passèrent dans une étreinte inlassable, alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient tout en exprimant leur amour par des gestes tendres et aimants. Puis, Kai allonge doucement le corps de Ray sur le sol, ne lâchant pas son étreinte et n'interrompant pas le baiser interminable.  
  
Les bras autour du cou de Kai, ce dernier penché au dessus de lui, Ray avait les joues trempés de larmes alors qu'il pouvait pour la première fois être si proche de la personne qu'il aimait. Sa joie ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque Kai lui retira doucement son chandail, collant son torse chaud contre le sien. Ray ne tarda pas à faire de même avec des mains fébriles et caressantes et ils laissèrent l'amour guider leurs gestes alors que les deux torses se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, ressentant le plaisir de la chair contre chair.  
  
Ray glissa sa main le long du torse de Kai, l'autre main enfouie dans ses cheveux bleus alors qu'il le dévorait des lèvres. La tendre caresse fit frémir le japonais et il releva doucement son partenaire, glissant son bras sur son dos, remontant pour retirer lentement le bandeau et l'élastique qui lui maintenaient les cheveux. Une cascade de cheveux noirs soyeux retomba alors sur les épaules de Ray. Kai enfouit sa tête et ses mains dans la douce chevelure, collant le corps brûlant contre lui. Le chinois laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien capitaine, se délectant de l'unique présence de son amour. Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant chaque seconde, respirant chaque effluve de leur partenaire alors que plus rien d'autre n'importait.  
  
Puis, Ray caressa le dos de Kai, descendant jusqu'à la ceinture noire qu'il défit lentement, tout en caressant des lèvres la poitrine musclé de son partenaire. Kai se laissa faire, ne tardant pas à recoucher doucement le jeune chinois sur le dos alors qu'ils reprenaient leur baiser. Le japonais retira avec des gestes doux et fébriles le pantalon de son partenaire, sans toutefois quitter ses lèvres chaudes. Ce dernier frémit de plaisir au contact de la main qui caressait le long de sa jambe en retirant le vêtement. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il glissa à son tour ses mains sur les pantalons de Kai, les faisant glisser jusqu'à la mi-genou d'ou Kai les retira complètement. Ils continuèrent leurs caresses et leur baiser, leur chair nu se frottant l'une contre l'autre dans des gestes doux.   
  
- Ray..., murmura Kai, retirant ses lèvres à moins d'un centimètre de celles de Ray.  
  
Ai shiteru.  
  
Les larmes montaient à nouveau aux yeux de Ray.  
  
- Wo ai ni, Kai. Ei.   
  
Kai resserra son étreinte, enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans les cheveux de Ray. Vêtus que de leur boxer, il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'ils passent aux actes. Pourtant, l'intercom de la pièce gricha, annonçant le début du match dans quelques minutes. Les 2 beybladeurs revinrent brusquement à la réalité, Kai se rappelant douloureusement de la mission qui lui avait été imposé. Relevant la tête, il fixa Ray dans les yeux et se releva tranquillement, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas que son partenaire ne remarque son expression nerveuse.  
  
Se relevant également, Ray déposa ses yeux désolés sur le dos de Kai qui se rhabillait.  
  
- Kai... Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer. Si tu veux, tu peux revenir... on s'en ira.  
  
- Ils me retrouveront, répondit Kai avec pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix.  
  
Soudain, les yeux de Ray s'animèrent d'une lueur farouche. Il se jeta devant Kai, plantant son regard déterminé dans celui, surpris, du japonais.  
  
- Dès que tu auras fini ton match! On pourra s'enfuir là ou personne ne nous retrouvera! Et Balcov n'aura de toute façon plus besoin de toi! On pourra vivre en paix! Tout redeviendra comme avant excepté qu'on sera libres et ensemble... pour vrai.  
  
Une sourire mélancolique se peignit sur les lèvres de Kai. Il ne pouvait plus rien risquer, de peur de voir ses amis se faire blesser, ou pire. Et qui sait comment se déroulera le match... Si Tyson y passait, Kai ne se pardonnerait jamais. Mais s'il perdait...  
  
- Attend de voir le déroulement du match. Après, on verra, souffla Kai, s'arrachant de force à la belle figure de Ray pour s'apprêter à sortir de la pièce.  
  
- Moi, je t'attendrais. Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui viendrait à toi.  
  
Kai sourit faiblement, se retournant vers le chinois à l'air si déterminé.  
  
- Arigato, Ray-kun, dit-il avant de refermer la porte, laissant son partenaire empli d'espoir sourire en rhabillant tranquillement.  
  
--------------  
  
La foule en délire était debout, acclamant avec vigueur les Bladebreakers qui venait d'entrer dans l'arène. Les encouragements enthousiasmes redonnèrent des forces à Tyson qui la salua en souriant autant que son deuil le lui permettait. Il ne pouvait être plus prêt et arpentait nerveusement le bord du Bey-dish. Ray était assis dans la petite alcôve, aux côtés d'un Kenny plus que nerveux.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde!!!, hurla la voix du présentateur enthousiasme sur qui les lumières venaient de se braquer. Nous voici donc à la finale du championnat mondial, tant attendu de tous!   
  
Arthur Topper se mit à délirer sur les matchs précédents, s'amourachant d'une présentation digne de ce nom. Les spectateurs eurent même droit à un sombre discours de Boris Balcov, son air froid et menaçant arrachant de nombreux frissons. Après quelques minutes, on en vint finalement à l'essentiel.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, le dernier match se jouera un contre un, en 3 manches. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir Tyson des Bladebreakers et Kai des Démolitions Boys!!!  
  
Les applaudissements fusèrent de partout, emplissant l'arène d'un vacarme infernal. Kai fit irruption, son air indifférent et froid ayant reprit le dessus. Se retrouvant face à face avec son coéquipier d'autrefois autour du Beydish, il récolta un regard de mort de la part de ce dernier.  
  
- On se retrouve! C'est bien, après nous avoir trahi, torturé Ray et tué Max, tu trouve encore la cruauté de vouloir me descendre. Je t'avertis, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. Tu vas goûter à ma vengeance!!!, cracha t'il d'une voix méprisante, les yeux animés par une colère épouvantable.   
  
Kai lui jeta un regard glacial, cachant tant bien que mal l'effet de coup de couteau que lui avaient fait ces paroles. Il s'y attendait, à ces fausses accusations blessantes sans toutefois pouvoir s'y habituer.   
  
- J'en reviens pas, monsieur-coeur-de-pierre trouve rien à dire?! Tu ne te sens pas coupable?! Évidemment non! Je te jure, JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS PERDRE!!!  
  
Sur ce, le décompte commença, les cris de la foule ayant empêché la compréhension de ces paroles crachés avec haine et vigueur par le beybladeur furieux. Et hypervitesse...  
  
Avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait, Tyson lança sa toupie et commença immédiatement en offensive. Enlignant attaque après attaque, Dragoon heurtait la toupie noire qui ne semblait faire guère plus que rester en place. Kai observait son ancien coéquipier qui se démenait d'un oeil froid, tout en sentant le regard lourd et menaçant de Boris dans son dos. Ce dernier était perché sur le balcon et frémissait d'impatience en attendant que Kai passe enfin à l'attaque. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir réagir.  
  
- Kai, je sais que tu peux faire mieux! Les meurtriers et les traîtres sont toujours capable de plus!, hurla Tyson, redoublant d'ardeur.  
  
Ray tremblait pour Kai alors qu'il entendait ces paroles cinglantes, ne voulant que tout finisse au plus vite. Peu importe qui gagnerait, tant qu'ils seraient sains et saufs et prêt à fuir loin d'ici. Black Dranzer semblait s'agiter, tentant de prendre contrôle à l'insu de son maître. Le spectre s'énervait , désirant passer à l'attaque. Pourtant, Kai ne voulait plus. Il était un meurtrier, un traître... il avait tué le meilleur ami de Tyson, il n'était pas pour le faire perdre en plus... Son corps tout entier trempait dans des sueurs froides, alors qu'il se devait d'attaquer. Sinon, il mourrait...  
  
- Ne te moque pas de moi, meurtrier!!! J'ai promis à Max de me venger, mais je veux une vengeance juste! Allez, je suis capable d'encaisser! Pas comme toi qui fuis au premier problème! JOUE POUR VRAI!!!  
  
Tyson frémissait de rage, avec dans les yeux le regard démentiel d'un garçon prêt à tout. Kai leva son regard sur son adversaire, tremblant de tous ses membres. Black Dranzer allait détruire Dragoon et tuer Tyson s'il l'utilisait... Il ne devait pas... Pourtant, chaque minute se faisait plus pesante et plus difficile alors que l'esprit du spectre tentait de contrôler son maître. La tension était insupportable. Boris était debout, serrant les poings dans une fureur incontrôlable, n'attendant que la décision de Kai. Black Dranzer allait l'anéantir s'il refusait son pouvoir...  
  
C'en était trop. Dans un ultime effort de détourner la toupie, l'esprit de Kai s'embrouilla et il s'effondra sur ses genoux dans un gémissement de douleur. Le spectre enragé lui soufflait mille images dans la tête dans un effort pour effacer le refus de son maître. Souvenirs de son passé abominable... Kai luttait, la tête entre les bras alors que la salle entière retenait son souffle. Ray... Il devait survivre pour le revoir, être heureux avec celui qu'il aimait...  
  
Noir total. Hurlement de Ray qui s'élança vers le beybladeur évanoui. Tyson confus. Dragoon s'arrêtant lentement alors que Boris foudroyait d'un regard furieux son protégé sans connaissance sur le sol. Noir total.  
  
--------------  
  
Reste plus qu'un chapitre!!! JUSTE UN!!! Ah vous inquiètez pas, KAI EST PAS MORT!!! Me tuez pas pour le début de lemon pas fini... La suite va arriver plus vite, promis. 2 fins comme je l'ai dit au début. Et surement une autre fic avec Kai et Ray en fuite...   
  
Alors a bientôt!  
  
Wo ai ni=Je t'aime/ Ei= Éternité (termes chinois) 


	10. Nouveau départ

Et voila le dernier chapitre... Wah!!! Oscours, j'me sens toute triste de terminer ma première fic... Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps entre les updates, j'aurais du faire ca plus vite! En tout cas, voici la fin (je me suis résigné à n'en mettre qu'une) Je vous avais promis que leur amour se concluerait et voici leur relation prometteuse... En tout cas, merci BEAUCOUUUUUUUUUUP è tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer ! Domo arigato!

On se revoit dans une autre fic!

Sayounara ou plutôt jane

-------------

Nouveau départ

Les néons de la salle d'attente rendaient les murs blancs éblouissants, presque aveuglants pour les 6 ou 7 visiteurs enfoncés dans les inconfortables fauteuils. La plupart d'entre eux gardaient pourtant les yeux grands ouverts, fixant nerveusement les aiguilles de l'horloge qui semblaient presque immobile. Parmi eux, un jeune chinois se tordait les mains, revoyant à chaque instant son petit ami s'écrouler sur le sol de l'arène, il y a moins de deux heures. Le tumulte qui s'en était suivi avait effacé de sa mémoire les réactions de ses partenaires, mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la civière qui avait emporté Kai alors que Boris lançait des regards mauvais et furieux sur le corps inanimé de son protégé. Il avait insisté auprès des autorités pour pouvoir ramener le beybladeur à l'abbaye, mais ces derniers avaient heureusement refusé, préférant soigner le jeune homme à l'hôpital général de Moscou.

Ne comprenant toujours pas la situation ambiguë, Tyson été retourné à l'hôtel, incertain de son statut de champion du monde. Un autre membre des Demolitions Boys allait peut-être se présenter contre lui dans les jours suivants, mais plus rien n'était certain, mis à part l'état critique de Kai.

Kai.... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je venais à peine de t'attraper et déjà, tu te sauves. On aurait pu être tellement heureux. Si tu meurs, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. C'est de ma faute....J'aurais du t'empêcher de jouer. Je suis un imbécile!!! Un pauvre imbécile!

Enfouissant sa figure dans ses mains, il tenta d'effacer toute pensée de sa mémoire, faisant abstraction du tourbillon de sentiments qui le tourmentait. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et Ray sursauta, se retournant vivement pour faire face à M. Dickenson. Ce dernier affichait un sourire rassurant, peint sur son expression jovial.

- Bonjour mon petit Ray!

Confus, Ray esquissa à son tour l'ombre d'un sourire, tentant de ne pas trop paraître déprimé.

- Bonjour M. Dickenson.

Le manager vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ray, l'air tout à fait calme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai parlé aux médecins et les blessures de Kai sont plus que minimes. Il s'en remettra d'ici demain.

À cette nouvelle, le coeur de Ray fit un bond et sa figure s'illumina, exprimant le regain d'énergie qui s'était soudainement emparé de lui. Il tourna son regard brillant d'espoir vers M. Dickenson, vite refroidi par l'expression maintenant inquiète que le vieil homme affichait. Il sourit faiblement avant de poursuivre sur un ton sérieux, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

- Ray, tu sais que Kai a vécu des moments difficiles... Et il ne s'en remettra pas de sitôt. J'avais pourtant espoir qu'avec toi, il oubliera. Il serait si heureux...

À ces moments, le jeune chinois ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comprenant que l'intuition de son manager avait percé à jour la relation très proche qu'il entretenait avec Kai. Il ne posa pourtant pas de questions, attendant avec inquiétude la suite des paroles du vieil homme.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'obtenir un mandat de perquisition pour l'abbaye. Et nous ne disposons d'aucune preuves concrètes pour pouvoir mettre un terme à toutes ces monstruosités. Je ne peux rien faire contre Voltaire.... ni contre le fait qu'il rapporte Kai avec lui.

- Comment?!, s'exclama Ray avec horreur.

M. Dickenson plongea son regard désolé dans celui du jeune chinois.

- On ne peut rien y faire. Il vient dans une heure. Voltaire a tout le pouvoir et va sûrement le ramener à l'abbaye. Et ce n'est pas pour le féliciter, tu peux me croire...

- On ne peut le laisser le torturer à mort!!! Il faut l'empêcher!, s'affola Ray, serrant les poings.

- Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir, Ray. Voltaire est son tuteur légal et son grand-père.

Pendant quelques instants, un lourd silence pesa sur les deux hommes, chacun se raccrochant désespérément à la dernière heure avant le départ de leur cher ami. Le manager se leva alors, se tournant vers le chinois qui fixait avec un air troublé le plancher.

- Viens voir Kai dans sa chambre. Il doit être réveillé, dit-il gentiment.

Ray se leva avec lenteur et suivit M. Dickenson jusqu'à la porte de la chambre 211, l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Le manager poussa la porte et entra silencieusement, son protégé sur les talons. Kai était effectivement réveillé, mais il était de dos, refusant obstinément de regarder ses visiteurs.

- Kai!!!, s'écria Ray, se ruant vers le lit. Il posa ses mains sur le bras de son petit ami, attendant qu'il se retourne. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Les yeux de Ray s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'il se jetait sur le corps du japonais, l'entourant de ses bras. Kai frémit et ne put s'empêcher de quitter son silence obstiné.

- Ray..., murmura-t'il, se retournant pour pouvoir se mettre dans l'étreinte de son petit ami.

- Tu m'as fait si peur... Je croyais te perdre! Fais-moi plus jamais ça, tu m'entends?!, souffla Ray entre des sanglots étouffés. Kai ferma les yeux, resserrant son étreinte en ravalant ses larmes avec difficulté. L'immission de Black Dranzer dans son esprit avait affaibli plus son esprit qu'autre chose et la fragilité émotionnelle qui en découlait le rendait plus sensible.

M. Dickenson, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardait la scène, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Ray se rappela soudainement de sa présence et se retourna tranquillement, assis sur le rebord du lit. alors que Kai s'asseyait, adossé au mur. Tous deux prirent une teinte rosé en voyant le spectateur, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout intimidé.

- Bonjour mon petit Kai, dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit le blessé, baissant le regard.

Le manager s'approcha du lit, prenant un air plus grave en quittant son sourire.

- Kai, je préfère te le dire tout de suite. Ton grand-père vient te chercher dans moins d'une heure... et tu ne peux pas l'éviter.

Le visage de Kai s'assombrit et il détourna le regard, fixant le mur blanc d'en face. Le bonheur d'un instant s'envola. Il s'y était attendu. Un court silence s'installa avant que le regard de Ray ne s'illumine et qu'il s'exclame;

- M. Dickenson, vous pouvez obtenir des billets d'avion de la BBA pour un vol dans une heure ou deux?

- Dans quelle direction?, demanda t'il, étonné.

- Peu importe! Il nous reste une heure si je comprend bien, alors on le temps de fuir! N'importe ou où on ne retrouvera pas!

- Ray, c'est énorme ce que tu veux faire là... Vous avez 16 ans!, hésita le manager.

Kai se retourna, regardant M. Dickenson avec une sorte d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Et commencer une nouvelle vie... murmura t'il. A zéro.

Ray se retourna vers lui, avec un sourire animé d'un espoir fou, comme seuls les adolescents savent entretenir.

- Un nouveau départ! Juste tous les deux!

Le manager fixa les deux amoureux avec hésitation avant de secouer la tête. C'était ça ou l'arrêt de mort pour Kai. Il ne pouvait leur refuser ce qui semblait être leur dernier espoir. Et les deux n'avaient rien à perdre.

- Et pourquoi pas..., soupira t'il. Si vous m'appelez pour donner de vos nouvelles!

Alors que Ray bondissait du lit, M. Dickenson leur sourit avant de poser une main sur la poignée.

- Prenez un taxi et rendez vous à l'aéroport de Moscou. Dans deux heures, vous donnerez vos noms au quatrième comptoir de vol. Faites-moi confiance.

Ray empoigna le bras de Kai et le tira hors du lit.

- Merci!, s'exclamèrent-il en même temps, ramassant à la hâte le sac à dos de Kai et fonçant sur la porte à la suite du manager.

- Bonne chance!, répondit t'il alors que les deux beybladeurs sortait au pas de course.

Plus excités et heureux que jamais, les deux amoureux ne cessèrent pas de courir. Ils dépassèrent l'homme qui venait de leur sauver la mise et dévalèrent les escaliers, chacun s'agrippant au bras de l'autre, leurs coeurs battant d'espoir. Les pensées de chacun étaient centrés sur le bonheur qui les attendait, alors qu'ils seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, de vivre pleinement leur amour sur un chemin ponctué d'aventures. Ils pourraient enfin être seuls, chacun avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

- Et nous voila libres! s'écria Kai alors qu'il poussait les portes battantes de l'entrée principale.

- On a toute une vie devant nous!, s'exclama Ray alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la rangée de taxis prêts à partir, main dans la main.

Arrêtant enfin leur course folle, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier véhicule, Kai s'adressant en russe au conducteur.

-À l'aéroport, s.v.p.

Alors que le taxi démarrait et s'engagea sur la route, Ray se colla contre son petit ami, qui mit son bras autour de lui. Les deux beybladeurs comprenaient les sentiments de l'autre; liberté, espoir et amour. Le conducteur fit mine de rien alors qu'il avançait silencieusement sur les routes de pavés grises.

- Peu importe où on ira, commença Ray en japonais, langue que le conducteur ne comprenait pas, Et ce qui nous arrivera, je serais toujours avec toi. Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi, et nous serons enfin heureux. Kai, je te le redis encore et c'est bon pour toute la vie qui nous attend; Wo ai ni.

Kai resserra son bras autour de la taille de Ray et posa sa tête sur lui.

- Je ne quitterais jamais, murmura t'il. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où on aboutira, mais je sais qu'on sera heureux. Laissons tout derrière et vivons notre vie comme nous l'entendons. Ai shi teru. Pour toujours.

Alors que le crépuscule teintait le lac de ses rayons rougeâtres, le véhicule roula sur le pont, surplombant le miroir de la nuit. L'aéroport se voyait déjà, illuminé de toutes parts. S'éloignant de plus en plus de l'abbaye et d'une vie misérable, il s'enfonça vers le bonheur éternel de deux jeunes amants. Sur les chemins de la liberté.

------------------

ET VOILA!!!!!! C'est étrange, cette fic suppose une suite... Mais bon, on verra bien. Alors, verdict sur la vue d'ensemble? Ca tire pas trop en longueur? En tk, merci encore à vous tous! Et à bientôt!

Salut Wow, ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit... Juste pour avoir vos idées et vos commentaires; (Merci a la review de Ten-shi ) Je pense à faire une suite à cette fic, une sorte d'aventure de Kai et de Ray, avec un lemon accompli (des lemons terminés cette fois), des poursuites de Voltaire et probablement des apparitions de Tyson, Kenny, Tala et de qui vous voudrez.  
L'idée tournerait autour de la nouvelle liberté de nos deux tourtereaux, avec Voltaire et ses hommes à leurs trousses. Une longue fugue disons, avec des matchs de beyblade, c'est sur.  
J'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion, vos idées si ca vous chante et n'importe quel autre commentaire. Je commencerais probablement avec une nouvelle fic (une sequel) du nom de Caged Liberty. Merci et à bientot j'espère!  
-sugarhighsquirrel 


End file.
